


Восемь часов до Нью-Йорка

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор и Мисси впервые встретились, когда были детьми, и сразу же подружились, но однажды их дороги разошлись. Спустя много лет Клара Освальд, студентка одного из лондонских университетов, знакомится с преподавателем и наставником своего парня Дэнни — профессором Джоном Смитом. И между ними постепенно завязываются дружеские отношения, которые приводят к неожиданным последствиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь часов до Нью-Йорка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Doctor & Master 2015.
> 
> Total human!AU по отношению к канону.

**00:00:00**

Мелкий дождь, не переставая, моросил уже несколько дней, окутывая Лондон привычным для него туманом. Клара раздраженно поправила упавшую на глаза прядь, вбежала на крыльцо факультета естественных и инженерных наук и наконец-то сложила порядком надоевший зонт. Даже спустя два года после поступления в университет Клара так и не смогла привыкнуть к слишком дождливому и влажному климату.

Она толкнула тяжелую дверь, зашла внутрь и огляделась в поисках лестницы. За все время учебы Клара была в этом здании всего несколько раз и очень смутно помнила планировку, ничем не похожую на ее факультет гуманитарных и социальных наук. Основные занятия давно закончились, и по пути Кларе встречались лишь редкие припозднившиеся студенты и парочка преподавателей. Она поднялась на второй этаж, прошла по длинному коридору, ища номер нужной аудитории. Из-за приоткрытой двери послышались голоса, и Клара осторожно заглянула туда, не решаясь стучать.

У большой доски, исписанной математическими формулами и вычислениями, стоял Дэнни и что-то горячо доказывал собеседнику. Тот не соглашался, стирал вычисления рукавом пиджака, даже не заботясь о поиске тряпки, и начинал писать сам. Клара тихо села за ближайшую к двери парту и стала молча ждать, пока они закончат. Дэнни нередко увлекался своей учебой и забывал об их встречах, но она еще никогда сама не приходила за ним.

Они встречались всего несколько месяцев, и Дэнни не слишком любил говорить о своей жизни. Он был старше на пару лет и уже учился в магистратуре. По его скупым рассказам Клара знала, что Дэнни рос без родителей и сумел окончить университет только благодаря хорошему гранту на обучение. Он не мог позволить себе учиться дальше в магистратуре, несмотря на большое желание и хорошие задатки, и тогда ему неожиданно помогли. Клара смотрела на высокого немолодого профессора, с которым спорил Дэнни, и пыталась понять, что за человек мог вот так просто взять и оплатить обучение совершенно чужого для ему студента, просто увидев в нем неплохой потенциал. Подобное было за гранью системы ценностей Клары, и она не одну неделю хотела познакомиться с этим странным человеком.

Дэнни наконец-то обернулся, чтобы взять с кафедры распечатанные расчеты, заметил Клару и удивленно посмотрел на нее:

— О… Ты давно здесь?

— Только пришла, не хотела вас отвлекать, — Клара помахала в воздухе своим телефоном, — а ты не брал трубку.

— А что… — Дэнни посмотрел на настенные часы, чертыхнулся и попытался оправдаться: — Извини, мы просто тут разбираем…

— … что-то очень умное, и я в этом ничего не понимаю, — закончила за него Клара и очень выразительно посмотрела в сторону профессора, с интересом наблюдавшего за ними.

Дэнни пару мгновений непонимающе молчал, затем спохватился и произнес:

— Это Клара Освальд, моя девушка. Клара, это профессор Джон Смит.

— Лучше просто «Доктор». Приятно познакомиться, Клара. Дэнни много о тебе рассказывал, — Доктор неловко улыбнулся, потянулся поправить сползающие с носа очки, заметил следы мела на рукаве пиджака и попытался незаметно стереть их.

— Замочите потом в холодной воде, — посоветовала Клара, кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Она попыталась подобрать какое-нибудь более-менее подходящее слово, описывающее ее первое впечатление от наставника Дэнни, но в голову приходило только «очаровательно неловкий». — Можно мне тихо посидеть здесь, пока вы не закончите?

— Дэнни, не заставляй свою девушку ждать. Мы успеем закончить в… 

— Я тоже немного позанимаюсь, все в порядке, — заверила Клара и полезла в сумку, чтобы достать электронную книгу.

Дэнни поблагодарил ее взглядом и начал переписывать с листа новые формулы, возвращаясь к прерванным вычислениям:

— Доктор, я все-таки считаю…

Клара открыла нужное произведение, нашла последнюю закладку и отвлеклась на чтение, изредка делая короткие пометки для будущего эссе. Она была готова прождать Дэнни сколько угодно, лишь бы они с Доктором пришли к какому-то одному решению. Иначе Дэнни весь вечер будет разговаривать не с ней, а с Доктором, мысленно, конечно. Писать на любых доступных поверхностях обрывки вычислений и придумывать все новые аргументы, которые он сможет привести Доктору. Клара никогда не обижалась за это и даже радовалась, что Дэнни нашел что-то, настолько увлекающее его. В конце концов, ее саму с трудом можно было оттащить от интересной книги.

— Что сейчас проходят по английской литературе? — неожиданно спросил Доктор, отвлекая Клару от последних страниц.

Она подняла голову и наткнулась взглядом на Доктора, стоящего совсем рядом с ней. Дэнни в аудитории не было, и Клара хотела поинтересоваться, куда он ушел, но Доктор произнес, опережая ее вопрос:

— Мы закончили. Дэнни сейчас распечатает материал и вернется. Мне давно нужно было завести здесь компьютер, но… — Доктор замялся, неопределенно махнул рукой и поспешил перевести тему: — Второй курс? Шекспир, да?

— «Ромео и Джульетта», — кивнула Клара, выключая электронную книгу. — Надо написать эссе.

— И как? — заинтересованно спросил Доктор.

— Сложно, — уклончиво ответила Клара, но Доктору, казалось, и правда было любопытно, поэтому она продолжила: — Я не согласна с трактовкой темы любви. Это… неправильно.

— Что неправильно? — Доктор сдернул с носа очки, убрал их в карман и уселся на парту напротив Клары.

— Любовь, которая показана. Она неправильная. Понимаете, я… — Клара замолчала, подбирая нужные слова. — Любовь должна быть светлым и чистым чувством. Чем-то хорошим, заставляющим человека быть лучше ради кого-то, так? Но она не должна вести к саморазрушению, переходить грань между адекватным чувством и болезненной зависимостью.

— Это не зависимость, а все то же светлое чувство. Но невозможность жить, когда твой возлюбленный мертв, толкает на подобные поступки. Какой смысл дальнейшего существования, если ее нет?

— Нужно отпустить и идти дальше.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — горячо возразил Доктор, и Клара едва не отшатнулась, испуганная его неожиданным напором. — Можно отпустить и идти дальше, если она ушла к другому. Если она счастлива с ним. Если она просто где-то живет своей жизнью. Будет больно, чертовски больно, но осознание того, что вы ходите по одной земле, придает силы. А если она мертва, то зачем все это вообще? Какой смысл?

— А какой смысл умирать?! — Клара стукнула ладонью по парте, вскочила на ноги и прошла по аудитории, не в силах усидеть на месте. — Посмотрите с другой стороны. Вы бы хотели, чтобы она умерла из-за тоски по вам? Не желали бы ей счастья, долгой жизни, новой любви? Хотели бы, чтобы человек, которого вы самозабвенно любите, не смог отпустить и идти дальше?

Доктор вцепился в парту так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Она оборвала свою речь и обескураженно замолчала, не понимая, что произошло.

— Ты права, — после долгого молчания тихо и очень спокойно произнес Доктор.

— Вы тоже, — осторожно ответила Клара, боясь снова сказать что-то лишнее. Она никогда не думала об этом с другой стороны, и, пожалуй, в подобных рассуждениях был свой смысл. — Я рассмотрю в эссе вопрос и с вашей точки зрения, спасибо.

Доктор молча кивнул, пошел к кафедре и начал неспешно собирать бумаги, старательно делая вид, что все в порядке. Клара смотрела на его резкие нервные движения и не могла перестать думать о том, что для Доктора это был не просто разговор о шекспировских героях.

— — —

**37 лет назад**

В пригород Нью-Йорка они приехали сразу же после долгого перелета из Лондона. Почти всю дорогу Мисси спокойно проспала на плече у дяди, и теперь ей хотелось побывать в каждом интересном месте города. Поддавшись нытью, таксист провез их через Манхэттен, и Мисси даже разрешили опустить стекло, чтобы лучше видеть огромные здания, мимо которых они проезжали.

Мисси было интересно, какой дом купил дядя и есть ли там отдельная комната для нее. И кабинет с большим кожаным креслом, как было в Лондоне. Они въехали на небольшую улицу, с обеих сторон стояли небольшие частные дома, и Мисси высунулась из окна такси, пытаясь угадать, где им предстоит остановиться.

— Вон тот, — наконец решила она, выбрав один из самых больших двухэтажных домов, — с салатовым фасадом.

— Цвет зеленой мяты, — педантично поправил дядя. — А салатовый — твой велосипед, запомни.

— Так он? — нетерпеливо переспросила Мисси, но такси как раз затормозило. — Ура!

Дядя укоризненно посмотрел на нее, и Мисси мгновенно притихла, дожидаясь, пока перед ней откроют дверцу машины. Она вежливо попрощалась с таксистом, поблагодарила за небольшую экскурсию и пошла следом за дядей по выложенной плиткой дорожке.

Дверь была не заперта, и внутри уже суетилось несколько рабочих раскладывали вещи по шкафам. Везде стояли аккуратно подписанные лично дядей коробки с приклеенными на них указаниями, куда и что нужно ставить. Мисси успела хорошо узнать о его умении планировать заранее, но все равно каждый раз подобное казалось чуть ли не маленьким волшебством.

— Иди наверх, не мешай здесь, — скомандовал дядя, и Мисси послушно побежала по лестнице на второй этаж, решив, что осмотреться там в одиночестве будет интереснее.

Она тщательно облазила комнаты, посидела в уютном кожаном кресле и понюхала все флакончики, расставленные в ванной, и наконец дошла до своей спальни. Мебель была точно такая же, как в ее комнате в Лондоне, даже стены были обклеены похожими обоями. Мисси наугад открыла левый ящик стола и нашла там свои старые рисунки и порванный браслет в коробочке из-под леденцов. Все было так странно, что она подбежала к окну и выглянула наружу, чтобы убедиться: это не Англия.

Мисси осмотрела задний двор, высунулась подальше и увидела небольшой домик на дереве, стоящий за соседским забором. В том районе Лондона, где жила ее семья, не было ничего подобного, и Мисси захотелось изучить его поближе. Она тихо спустилась на первый этаж, прислушалась к голосу дяди — он кого-то отчитывал — и осторожно вышла через парадную дверь, которую так и не закрыли снующие туда-сюда рабочие.

Сократив дорогу прямо по аккуратно подстриженному газону, Мисси подбежала к дому соседей и почти влетела в кусты роз. Она не обратила на них внимания раньше, приняв за обычные скучные растения, которые выращивала ее мама, но оказалось, что они усыпаны мелкими, еще не успевшими распуститься розами. Мисси присела на корточки и попыталась понюхать только начавшие краснеть бутоны, когда кто-то сильно ударил ее по голове. Она потеряла равновесие, упала коленями на траву, зажмурилась и схватилась за затылок.

— Прости-прости-прости! — проорал в ухо звонкий мальчишеский голос. Мисси бесцеремонно схватили за руку и попытались поднять, но она дернулась и плюхнулась обратно. — Ты в порядке? Что болит? Это мамины розы, а тут все равно никто не ходит, вот я и…

Мисси открыла глаза и уперлась взглядом в грязные белые кеды и странный футбольный мяч, раскрашенный под глобус. Она потерла затылок, подняла голову и увидела долговязого подростка, с тревогой смотрящего на нее.

— Дурак! — обиделась Мисси и, извернувшись, пнула мальчишку ногой. Он взвыл, покачнулся и, споткнувшись о собственный мяч, неловко рухнул на траву. — Такой большой, а не знаешь, что в футбол надо играть на площадке!

— Я не дурак, — недовольно проворчал мальчик, потирая ушибленное колено. — Меня прогнали. И это ты ходишь у чужого дома, сама виновата!

— Там ты так же отвратительно пинал мяч? — заинтересовалась она, оставив без внимания замечание о том, где и как ей стоит гулять.

— Нет! Они смеются над моим акцентом.

— Над чем? — удивленно переспросила Мисси, не понимая, о каком акценте идет речь. Она много раз слышала речь иностранных партнеров родителей, когда ее брали с собой на неформальные встречи, но в английском этого мальчика не было ничего необычного.

— О… — он округлил глаза, посмотрел на Мисси так, будто только сейчас увидел ее, и улыбнулся во весь рот. — Ты тоже шотландка!

— Ага, — согласилась она, наконец-то понимая, в чем дело. В Лондоне никто давно не обращал внимания на подобное, и Мисси никогда не слышала ни одной насмешки над тем, как она говорит. — Я родилась в Глазго.

— Ух ты, я тоже! Это ваш новый дом, да? А мы уже четыре года как переехали. Мама работает учительницей, а твои родители? Здесь интересно, особенно в центре, там есть двухэтажный книжный магазин, представляешь? Тебе обязательно нужно побывать там! А в какую школу ты пойдешь, уже знаешь? Еще месяц каникулы, но скоро наступит осень, и…

— Твой? — перебила Мисси, которой надоело слушать этот бессвязный поток слов, подкатила к себе мячик и начала крутить в руках. — Сам раскрасил?

— Да, — отчего-то стушевался мальчик и попробовал забрать мяч у Мисси, но она ловко прижала его к груди, продолжая рассматривать. — Краска быстро смывается, но я подкрашиваю.

— Круто! Как настоящий, — Мисси нашла Англию, прочертила ногтем путь оттуда до Америки и наугад ткнула в побережье. — Мы здесь?

— Выше, — мальчик подполз ближе, наклонился к Мисси и ткнул пальцем в нужное место. — А ты остановилась рядом с Атлантик-Сити. Тебе правда нравится?

Она кивнула, увлеченно рассматривая мячик со всех сторон. В кабинете дяди тоже был глобус, и Мисси любила искать там интересные названия городов, но без них все оказалось еще забавнее. И ей хотелось проверить, сколько она успела запомнить.

— А они говорят, что не будут играть с таким мячиком, потому что он глупый… — печально протянул мальчик и вдруг предложил: — Сделать тебе такой же? Или со звездным небом? У меня есть телескоп, я знаю, как можно нарисовать. Хочешь? Меня, кстати, зовут Джон, но лучше — просто «Доктор». «Джон» — слишком глупо звучит, особенно с фамилией Смит. Будто твое имя специально вписывают во все образцы бланков. Маме даже пару раз не верили, когда она писала мое имя, думали, что она такая глупая и списывает с образца, но…

— Я Мисси, — она, ничуть не смущаясь, перебила Доктора, решив, что никаким другим способом его все равно заткнуть. — Приехала с дядей, он будет здесь жить. А я вернусь в Англию к родителям.

— Жалко… — Доктор сразу сник. Но тут же оживился и с надеждой спросил: — Ты ведь будешь здесь следующим летом? Я тогда успею еще и города подписать!

— Конечно, — пообещала Мисси, не сомневаясь, что дядя снова пригласит ее к себе, раз даже сделал комнату, и заинтересованно спросила: — А у тебя правда есть телескоп?

— Да! Мама подарила на День рождения и еще книги по астрономии.

— А сколько тебе лет?

— Двенадцать! — гордо ответил Доктор, и Мисси, не удержавшись, хихикнула над его важным выражением лица.

— Мне девять, — сообщила Мисси и, подумав, добавила: — А ты уже старый!

— Еще чего! Это ты малявка!

— Старый-старый Доктор! — пропела она и вскочила на ноги, на ходу одергивая помявшийся подол платья.

— Ах ты! А ну стой! — Доктор погнался за ней, и Мисси швырнула мячик, с хохотом отбегая подальше.

Они гонялись друг за другом по лужайке, перекидывались мячом и пытались повалить друг друга на траву, но Мисси неизменно оказывалась проворнее и каждый раз в последний момент успевала вывернуться и сбежать от Доктора. Их игру прервал строгий оклик:

— Мисси!

На пороге стоял дядя и, не скрывая своего недовольства, строго смотрел на Мисси. Она испуганно замерла, виновато потупилась и пошла домой.

— Ты забыла попрощаться, — тихо напомнил дядя, когда Мисси поднялась по ступенькам на крыльцо.

— Да, — она обернулась и помахала Доктору, который все еще стоял на лужайке, держа в руках мяч, и немного встревоженно наблюдал за ней. Мисси хотелось крикнуть, что все в порядке, но она опасалась дядиного недовольства. Поэтому она просто еще раз махнула Доктору рукой и прошла в дом.

— Уже нашла друга? — спросил дядя, заходя следом и закрывая за собой дверь. — Это правильно, но не забывай о своем поведении.

— Да, прости. Он не друг, я же скоро уеду, и…

— Кстати об этом, — дядя замолчал и задумчиво посмотрел на нее, тихо выстукивая по столику в прихожей незамысловатый ритм. Мисси поежилась и сразу приготовилась к худшему, потому что дядя делал так, только когда собирался сообщить какие-то плохие новости. — Ты остаешься со мной.

— Что?! — воскликнула Мисси и отчаянно замотала головой. — Но мама и папа…

— У твоих родителей сейчас сложный период, — раздраженно перебил ее дядя. — И твоя мама подумала, а я решил, что тебе лучше пожить со мной.

— Но…

— Ступай наверх.

— Я хочу домой! — звонко воскликнула Мисси, кинула в дядю подвернувшимися под руку ключами и побежала на второй этаж.

Она влетела в свою комнату, глотая слезы, хлопнула дверью и подтащила к ней стул, боясь, что дядя пойдет следом и отчитает за плохое поведение. Но никто так и не потревожил ее, и Мисси упала на кровать и зарылась лицом в подушку, назло дяде не собираясь рыдать.

Что-то тихо стукнуло — раз, другой, — Мисси заинтересованно подняла голову, увидела, как маленький камешек влетел в стекло, встала и подошла к окну. На заборе, прямо напротив ее окна, сидел Доктор.

Увидев Мисси, он сделал страшные глаза и вопросительно взмахнул рукой. Она кивнула, показала Доктору большой палец и замахала на него, надеясь, что дядя не выглянет в окно и не увидит всего этого. Доктор решил показать свою ловкость, поднял в ответ сразу два больших пальца и, не удержавшись, свалился.

Мисси рассмеялась и решила, что завтра обязательно припомнит Доктору его неуклюжесть. Может быть, и послезавтра тоже, если он продолжит ее задирать. А послепослезавтра она найдет еще какой-нибудь повод, чтобы подразнить его.

Может быть, жить с дядей будет не так уж и плохо.

— — —

**2 месяца**

Меньше всего в университете Клара любила обеденное время. Как по команде, студенты собирались в коридорах, разбивались на небольшие компании и уходили куда-нибудь поболтать и перекусить. В хорошую теплую погоду газоны, на которых разрешалось сидеть, были заняты, и Кларе приходилось долго искать себе место поспокойнее, чтобы почитать в тишине книгу или повторить пройденный материал. Ей нравилось устраиваться где-нибудь под деревом и неспешно жевать обед, не отвлекаясь на лишние разговоры. Иногда Дэнни присоединялся к ней, тогда они просто молча сидели рядом, занятые каждый своим чтением, и Клара делила сэндвичи на них обоих. В детстве мама собирала ей в школу безумно полезные и совершенно отвратительные обеды, состоящие из вареных овощей и приготовленного на пару мяса. Клара при первой же возможности выкидывала эту гадость и украдкой таскала с собой криво нарезанные сэндвичи. С тех пор она выросла, переехала учиться в Англию, но привычка не готовить ничего другого на обед так и осталась.

Дэнни задерживался, и Клара нашла себе место на скамейке под деревом неподалеку от главного входа в здание его факультета. Последние осенние дни были на удивление солнечными, но прохладными, и большинство студентов уже перебралось в теплые помещения, но Клара упрямо проводила обеденные часы на улице, согреваясь горячим чаем. Она надела перчатки, включила электронную книгу и даже успела прочитать несколько абзацев, когда откуда-то сверху донеслось жалобное мяуканье. Клара отвлеклась, подняла голову и попыталась найти источник звука среди красно-желтой листвы, но ничего не увидела. Тогда она залезла коленями на скамейку и позвала:

— Кис-кис-кис, малыш, иди сюда.

Послышался неясный шум, на Клару упало несколько сухих листьев, затем раздался хруст ломающейся ветки и громкое испуганное мяуканье.

— Что случилось? — прозвучало совсем близко.

Клара вздрогнула от неожиданности, неловко повернулась и, потеряв равновесие, рухнула бы на землю, но ее успели поймать за плечи и удержать. Она ошарашено уставилась на непонятно откуда взявшегося Доктора и смущенно выпалила:

— Извините… Спасибо! — и позволила усадить себя обратно на скамейку.

— Не ушиблась? Точно? — участливо спросил Доктор, внимательно осматривая ее с ног до головы.

Клара замахала руками, ткнула пальцем вверх и поспешила перевести тему:

— Там котенок.

— О, — Доктор поднял голову, всмотрелся в крону дерева, откуда снова донеслось мяуканье.

— Я звала его, а потом слышала, как сломалась ветка. Наверное, он совсем высоко забрался, надо позвать смотрителя с лестницей, и…

— Встань, сейчас посмотрим.

Доктор достал из старого потрепанного портфеля исписанные мелким убористым почерком листки, постелил на сиденье скамейки.

— Это же ваши лекции! — возмутилась Клара, мельком увидев на одном листе название темы.

— Я помню их наизусть, — беззаботно отмахнулся Доктор и, наконец-то найдя что-то среди листьев, удивительно ловко запрыгнул за спинку скамейки. — Кис-кис, не бойся. Давай я сниму тебя.

Клара с нескрываемым ужасом наблюдала, как Доктор потянулся наверх, по плечи исчезнув в низко растущих ветках, а затем неожиданно покачнулся одновременно с раздавшимся оглушительно громко «мяу!».

— Доктор! — испуганно воскликнула Клара и зачем-то выставила руки вперед, даже не подумав, что вряд ли сможет кого-то поймать и тем более удержать.

Но Доктор схватился за ствол дерева и поспешно отозвался:

— Все в порядке, — спрыгнул на сиденье скамейки и обернулся, держа огромного грязно-коричневого вислоухого кота.

— Ой, — Клара растерянно смотрела, как Доктор пытается отцепить от себя орущее животное, и осторожно предложила: — Может, его покормить?

— Чем? — Доктор бросил попытки разлучить кота со своим пальто, слез на землю и сел, небрежно сдвинув в сторону испачканные листки.

— Сейчас, у меня… — Клара порылась в сумке, достала сэндвичи и вытащила из них ветчину. — Конечно, не правильное кошачье питание, но…

Кот заинтересованно понюхал воздух, отпустил пальто Доктора, сполз к нему на колени и требовательно мяукнул. Клара поманила его, кот обернулся и мяукнул еще раз, но не слез. Тогда Клара попыталась поднести ветчину поближе, и кот неожиданно проворно для такого здоровяка подпрыгнул, вцепился зубами в еду и вырвал из рук.

— Извините… — сконфуженно пробормотала Клара, когда кот выплюнул ветчину прямо на брюки Доктора и принялся жадно есть.

— Ерунда, легко отстирается, — Доктор рассеянно погладил кота между смешно висящими ушами. — И что с тобой делать?

— Он точно домашний, такой большой. Может, из общежития сбежал? — предположила Клара и, все еще чувствуя себя виноватой, начала собирать конспекты Доктора, аккуратно стряхивая с них грязь.

— Оставь, — Доктор попробовал отнять у Клары листы, но она одарила его своим самым суровым взглядом, скопированным у мамы. — Ваш комендант не проглядел бы подобного красавца.

— Не знаю, я не живу там.

— Я думал, ты из Америки, — Доктор вдруг спохватился, неловко улыбнулся и попробовал оправдаться: — Это не мое дело, конечно, Дэнни просто…

— … очень ценит вас. Я не против, — Клара сложила стопкой собранные листы, села рядом и отдала коту второй кусок ветчины. — У нас семейный бизнес, родители часто бывали здесь по работе и купили пентхаус, когда маме надоели отели. Я живу там, но не люблю говорить об этом, потому что все тогда смотрят на меня, ну… будто я какая-нибудь принцесса Диана.

— Когда-то у меня был друг, — Доктор отвел взгляд, опустил голову и потрепал кота по загривку, — тоже из состоятельной семьи, ее даже отвозил в школу личный водитель. А первого же задиру, который пожелал ей свалить в школу для богатеньких детишек, она отлупила его же собственным портфелем.

— А я однажды вывалила однокласснику за шиворот вареные овощи, — призналась Клара, до сих пор считающая этот поступок самым смелым из всех своих детских шалостей.

Говорить с Доктором было очень легко и спокойно, и Клара начинала понимать Дэнни, который давно видел в нем не просто преподавателя, а кого-то вроде доброго дядюшки, всегда готового выслушать и прийти на помощь. Она знала, что Доктор давно забыл об их прошлой беседе, больше похожей на небольшую перепалку, но все равно зачем-то сказала:

— Мне поставили «отлично» за то эссе.

— «Ромео и Джульетта», да? — сразу же вспомнил Доктор. — Молодец!

— Вы очень помогли, — Клара потянулась к коту, собираясь почесать того за ухом, но он неожиданно зашипел и проворно замахнулся лапой.

Но Доктор оказался быстрее, он подставил свою ладонь, и кот ударил по ней, оставляя глубокие царапины. Клара вскрикнула, а Доктор спокойно перехватил животное за шкирку, прижал к коленям и попросил:

— Достань из моего портфеля платок, пожалуйста.

— Нет, я лучше… — Клара вытащила упаковку бумажных платков, с опаской посмотрела на притихшего кота и не рискнула снова оказываться в зоне его досягаемости. — Можно?

Доктор протянул руку, и Клара приложила к царапинам платок. Она достала из внутреннего кармана сумки несколько пластырей и спросила:

— Машинки, динозавры или звезды? — Клара поймала удивленный взгляд Доктора. — Пластыри с рисунками. Я иногда сижу с детьми, а они постоянно пытаются о что-нибудь удариться.

— Тогда третье, — выбрал Доктор, и Клара залепила порез несколькими небольшими пластырями с разноцветными звездочками. — Любуйся, вредитель.

Под настороженным взглядом Клары Доктор сунул ладонь под нос коту. Тот понюхал пластырь, на всякий случай лизнул его и, поняв, что это нельзя съесть, посмотрел на Доктора и громко замурчал, умудряясь одновременно издавать звук плохо работающего мотора и строительного отбойника.

— Вы ему нравитесь, — уверенно произнесла Клара, осмотрительно не пытаясь еще раз погладить кота.

У Доктора был такой обескураженный вид, будто он не думал, что вообще может кому-то понравиться. Но кот, словно подтверждая слова Клары, грузно перевернулся на спину, вытянулся, почти сползая головой на скамейку, и подставил толстое пушистое пузо.

— Я повешу объявления, и если никто… — неуверенно начал Доктор, но Клара перебила его, не давая договорить.

— Как вы его назовете?

Доктор задумался, рассеянно почесал кота по лапе и наконец сказал:

— Ржавчик.

— Кхм… — Клара поперхнулась, выдавила улыбку и поспешила заверить: — Прекрасное имя!

Свеженазванный Ржавчик поскреб по штанине Доктора, оставляя безнадежные затяжки на ткани, перевернулся на живот и громко замяукал, напоминая, что одной ветчиной сыт не будешь.

Ему было все равно, на какое имя откликаться, если в комплекте шла еда, теплая батарея и собственное кресло.

— — —

**35 лет назад**

Раньше, когда Мисси еще жила в Англии, больше всего ей нравилось учиться. Она постоянно пыталась узнать что-то новое, прочитать еще пару-тройку интересных книг и вытребовать у дяди литературу для старших классов, потому что свои уже давно были прочитаны. Учиться в Америке оказалось слишком легко — Мисси получала самые высокие оценки, прилежно отвечала на уроках, спорила с преподавателями и неизменно получала замечания по поведению. Дяде быстро надоело извиняться за нее перед директором, и он нашел очень простой способ призвать Мисси к порядку: домашний арест на целые выходные.

И вот уже три года ей приходилось всю неделю изображать из себя примерную ученицу, в пятницу вечером готовить все заданные уроки и отчитываться перед дядей. А днем в субботу, пережив скучный урок танцев и семейный обед, Мисси убегала к Доктору. Он всегда ждал ее в их домике на дереве, где они проводили большую часть времени, иногда выбираясь погулять или посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

Мисси посмотрела на часы, поспешно накинула куртку, сунула в карман ключи и выбежала из дома, нещадно опаздывая. Дядя долго разговаривал с ней за обедом о делах фирмы, рассказывая о поставках материалов и прибыли. Он часто обсуждал с ней рабочие проблемы, и Мисси в свои одиннадцать неплохо научилась разбираться во всем и даже иногда позволяла себе предлагать советы, но не сегодня. Она сократила дорогу по газону, перепрыгнула через низкий куст роз, отодвинула плохо прибитую к забору доску и пролезла внутрь. Помахав на ходу выглянувшей в окно миссис Смит, Мисси забралась по прибитой к дереву лестнице и постучала в закрытый люк.

— Наконец-то! — Доктор сразу же открыл ей и, протянув руку, помог забраться.

— Он опять читал списки закупок за обедом, — пожаловалась Мисси, снимая куртку и кидая на застеленный пледом тонкий матрас. — Да какое мне дело, сколько рулонов шерсти он продал американским партнерам в этом месяце.

— Ты должна быть в курсе всех дел, чтобы потом взять бразды правления в свои руки и приумножить состояние семьи, — высокопарно протянул Доктор, старательно изображая ее дядю. — Ты уже взрослая, дитя мое, и должна понимать это!

— Фу! Тета, прекрати! — заорала Мисси и полезла щекотать Доктора. Он увернулся, стукнулся макушкой о проходящую по потолку балку и плюхнулся на матрас.

— А ты перестань называть меня этим дурацким прозвищем, — Доктор потер ушибленное место, еще больше взъерошив свои смешные короткие кудряшки.

— Как хочу, так и буду. Дай посмотреть, — она встала рядом, отвела руку Доктора и, убедившись, что крови нет, подула ему на макушку, — могу еще поцеловать, чтобы точно не болело.

— Не надо, — Доктор неожиданно смутился, опустил голову, пряча заалевшие красными пятнами скулы. — Ну почему такое прозвище! Это даже не первая буква греческого алфавита, а восьмая!

— Джон, ты хочешь первую букву? Чтобы я называла тебя Альфой, Джон? Тебе так нравится, Джон? — начала дразнить его Мисси, которая ни за что в жизни не призналась бы, почему начала обращаться к Доктору именно так.

— Хватит-хватит! — он поморщился как от зубной боли, поспешно замахал руками и сдался. — Называй Тетой, я согласен! Только не Джон!

— Так-то лучше, — Мисси победно улыбнулась, отвесила Доктору дружеский тычок в плечо и полезла в валяющийся в углу рюкзак. — Как математика?

— Плохо, — буркнул Доктор, хмуро наблюдая, как Мисси просматривает его тетрадь с домашней работой. — Она точно ненавидит меня и дает нерешаемые примеры!

— И неправильные решения тоже, да? Смирись уже, что я понимаю математику лучше тебя, — Мисси взяла с маленького столика карандаш, вернулась к Доктору и села рядом. — Смотри, вот здесь…

— Подожди, мне не видно, — Доктор отполз назад, дернул Мисси на себя, заставляя привалиться спиной, и заглянул ей через плечо, — намного лучше. Так что я не понял?

Мисси смешалась, отчего-то чувствуя себя слишком неловко, когда Доктор сидел настолько рядом и дышал ей куда-то в шею. Но они были друзьями, и Мисси не могла так просто оттолкнуть Доктора. Поэтому она согнула колени, положила на них тетрадь и начала быстро черкать карандашом неправильно решенные места, объясняя, какие ошибки допустил Доктор.

— Значит, если мы берем икс, то…

— Нет, здесь будет такое решение.

— Почему?

— Я же только что тебе… Давай еще раз, Тета. И слушай!

Доктор каждую неделю прилежно слушал Мисси, решал под ее руководством несколько примеров, даже сам объяснял пройденную тему, но снова и снова наскребал в школе не больше минимального проходного балла. Мисси ругала его и объясняла опять, упрямо отказываясь просто сделать за Доктора домашнюю работу.

— Все, я понял, — он отнял у Мисси тетрадь и, не обращая внимания на возмущение, закинул в угол к рюкзаку. — Выходной, давай отдыхать.

— Ничего ты не понял! — Мисси двинула его локтем в бок и, пользуясь случаем, отползла на дальний край матраса. — Опять нахватаешь плохих оценок.

— Ну не всем быть такими умными и с легкостью решать школьную программу на пару классов вперед, — беспечно отмахнулся Доктор. — О чем ты сегодня хочешь послушать?

Мисси кинула тоскливый взгляд в сторону стоящего у окна телескопа и вздохнула. Она уже несколько лет слушала рассказы Доктора о космосе и хотела сама увидеть звезды такими большими и близкими, но дядя запрещал ей возвращаться поздно, а тем более оставаться где-то на всю ночь. И даже просьбы миссис Смит и обещания, что она обязательно присмотрит за детьми, не смогли ничего изменить.

— Ты еще обязательно посмотришь на звезды, — пообещал Доктор и пересел ближе к Мисси и предложил: — Сатурн? Марс? Венера? Млечный путь?

— Не угадал, — она привалилась к теплому боку Доктора, — я читала кое-что, и там упоминали горизонт событий в пространстве-времени. Как могут быть все измерения равны нулю в одной точке?

— Одиннадцатилетние девочки не должны интересоваться подобным, — проворчал Доктор и покровительственно потрепал Мисси по волосам.

— Конечно, куда мне до четырнадцатилетних дедушек, — насмешливо протянула Мисси, боднув Доктора в плечо, — и не трогай мои волосы.

— Тогда смотри, — Доктор взмахнул рукой, начертил в воздухе квадрат и попытался объяснить: — Представь любую фотографию. И там запечатлен короткий промежуток, равный интервалу выдержки. Ты сделала снимок, время идет дальше, а изображение так и остается неизменным.

— А что находится по ту сторону?

— Сингулярность, кротовая нора…

— Расскажи! — Мисси завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее, закрыла глаза и приготовилась слушать.

— Хорошо, давай сначала. Все, что попадает внутрь черной дыры, движется вниз по направлению к сингулярности…

— — —

**3 месяца**

Рождество всегда было для Клары таким праздником, когда все члены семьи и друзья собирались за большим столом и целый вечер болтали о всякой ерунде, забывая заботы и переживания. Но в этом году она решила остаться в Лондоне, чтобы отпраздновать вместе с Дэнни, пообещав, что в следующий раз они обязательно прилетят вдвоем.

Когда Клара была маленькой, утром перед Рождеством мама пекла несколько коробочек кексов, и они вместе разносили их друзьям и знакомым. Для Клары, которая больше всего на свете любила радовать кого-то, эта прогулка была едва ли не важнее подарков. Шли годы, она научилась готовить сама, но традиция рождественских кексов так и осталась ее личным ежегодным ритуалом. С раннего утра Клара суетилась на кухне, мешала Дэнни украшать квартиру и жаловалась, что ей не хватит молока, муки и вообще всего. Дэнни вяло отмахивался гирляндами и убеждал Клару, что ее запасов хватит на обед для половины университета. К обеду они упаковали все коробки, перевязали их разноцветными лентами и поехали в общежитие.

Обычно Клара ездила на метро, напрочь игнорируя стоящую в подземном гараже машину, но в этот раз она пришлась как раз кстати. Они забили половину багажника коробками, и Клара осторожно вырулила из гаража. Даже спустя столько времени в Англии, она иногда начинала путать стороны движения, по привычке пытаясь ехать не туда.

Они побывали у всех друзей и знакомых, которых смогли вспомнить, и остановились у маленькой кофейни, собираясь немного отдохнуть и решить, что нужно купить для рождественского ужина. Дэнни ушел за кофе, а Клара сидела в машине, смотрела на проходящих мимо людей и представляла, как каждого из них кто-то ждет дома. Молодая женщина с цветастыми пакетами наверняка спешит к шумной ватаге своих ребятишек. Встрепанный, как воробей, паренек прижимает завернутые в упаковочную бумагу книги, которые подарит своей девушке. Пожилой мужчина ведет под руку девочку лет четырнадцати, а она уверенно тащит его в магазин авторской парфюмерии за подарком маме.

— Эй, ты где? — Дэнни щелкнул перед лицом Клары пальцами, привлекая внимание, и сунул ей под нос стаканчик кофе.

Она вздрогнула, удивленно повернулась к Дэнни и, виновато улыбнувшись, погладила по плечу.

— Прости, задумалась, — Клара отпила кофе, грея руки о теплый стаканчик.

— О чем?

— О всяких глупостях. Представляла, куда могут спешить все эти люди, придумывала им семьи и истории.

— Тебе надо было тоже поехать домой, а не торчать здесь из-за меня.

— Даже не думай об этом, — возразила Клара и звонко чмокнула Дэнни в щеку. — Давай отвезем кексы твоему Доктору?

— Он не… Спасибо, — Дэнни посмотрел с такой благодарностью, что Кларе стало стыдно. Она постоянно напоминала себе о том, где он вырос и как важны для него отношения с Доктором, но даже не подумала предложить это раньше. Особенно теперь, когда Дэнни стал почти все свободное время проводить с Кларой, иногда даже прерывая свои бесконечные споры с Доктором, которые они оба называли «конструктивными дискуссиями».

— Прости, я…

— Нам прямо, дальше покажу.

Клара еще раз поцеловала Дэнни в щеку, отдала ему свой кофе и завела машину. Немало людей устроили бы скандал и из меньшего, и Клара бесконечно ценила Дэнни за умение многое прощать и старалась отвечать тем же.

— — —

Доктор жил в небольшом двухэтажном доме в пригороде Лондона. Клара провела детство в таком же тихом и спокойном месте, где все знают друг друга, а дети живут одновременно у всех, перебегая шумной ватагой из дома в дом. Позже они переехали в центр и поселились на последнем этаже нового квартирного комплекса, но Клара все равно больше любила их дом в пригороде.

Она припарковалась перед закрытым гаражом, заглушила мотор и вылезла наружу.

— Мы точно не помешаем? — спросила Клара, пока Дэнни доставал из багажника сразу две коробки с кексами.

— Нет, — он сжал ее ладонь свободной рукой и потащил на крыльцо, — ему невозможно помешать.

— Тебе виднее.

Дэнни постучал в дверь, подождал, прислушался к тишине по ту сторону и от души ударил мыском ботинка в косяк, так что у Клары не возникло никаких сомнений по поводу того, что он делает подобное не первый раз. В коридоре послышались шаги, раздался щелчок замка, и Доктор открыл дверь.

— Кексы! — вместо приветствия бодро заявил Дэнни. — Очень вкусные, Клара сама готовила.

— Не стоило… — Доктор отчего-то смутился, будто ему давно ничего не дарили. — Чая? Если у вас есть время.

— Конечно, есть, — заверил Дэнни и втащил Клару внутрь, захлопнув за ними дверь.

Она огляделась, заметила висящие на стене фотографии, на которых был запечатлен Доктор лет на десять-пятнадцать младше, обнимавший светловолосую кудрявую женщину.

— Но мы не хотели мешать вам и… — начала Клара, но Дэнни с силой сжал ее ладонь, и она запнулась. — Ржавчику. Как он?

— Отнял мое кресло, — пожаловался Доктор, делая вид или действительно не замечая заминки Клары. — Мне кажется, ему нравится здесь.

— Чай, — напомнил Дэнни и, стоило Доктору уйти из коридора, поймал взгляд Клары, показал на фотографии и молча покачал головой.

Гостиная оказалась большой светлой комнатой, стены которой были заставлены высокими книжными шкафами. Клара сидела на диване рядом с Дэнни, пила принесенный Доктором чай и почти не вслушивалась в разговор, читая надписи на корешках тех книг, которые были видны с ее места. Дэнни снова спорил с Доктором о чем-то своем, и Клара из их разговора могла понять только отдельные слова и предлоги, но это ничуть не мешало наслаждаться приятной обстановкой.

— Прекрасные кексы, Клара, — искренне похвалил Доктор, отвлекаясь от темы разговора. — Ты замечательно готовишь.

— Спасибо, — Клара улыбнулась, радуясь тому, что ее маленькая рождественская традиция пришлась по душе кому-то еще. — У мамы получается лучше, но я стараюсь.

Дэнни приобнял ее за плечи, поцеловал в висок и задал Доктору вопрос, увлекая его обратно в разговор. Клара допила чай, поставила чашку на блюдце и еще раз огляделась, не понимая, что кажется неправильным. Мебель, книги, пушистый ковер, фотографии… и ни одного рождественского украшения. Ни елки, гирлянды или небрежно висящей на лампе елочной игрушки — просто ничего, будто бы сегодня не канун Рождества.

Клара хотела узнать у Дэнни, но не могла сделать это при Докторе. Она уже собиралась попросить еще чашку чая, лишь бы на минутку остаться наедине с Дэнни, когда откуда-то со второго этажа раздался грохот.

— Ржавчик! — заорал Доктор, вскакивая на ноги. — Да что ж ты опять… Извините.

Доктор выскочил из гостиной и побежал наверх — выяснять, что случилось. Клара видела Ржавчика только один раз, но была уверена: если что-то можно было разбить или сломать, кот успешно это сделал. У них было мало времени, поэтому она дернула Дэнни к себе, чтобы спросить, но он понял ее жест по-своему:

— Профессор Сонг… его жена умерла семь лет назад.

— Я не об этом! — Клара оглянулась в сторону дверного проема. — У него есть кто-нибудь?

— Что ты…

— Дэнни! Посмотри вокруг!

— Мы встречали прошлое Рождество вместе, но теперь есть ты, и я… — начал оправдываться Дэнни, и Кларе захотелось его ударить.

— Ты дурак, Дэнни Пинк! — она пожалела, что не может наорать. — Никто не должен оставаться один в Рождество! Это же… это семейный праздник. Все должны быть вместе, сидеть за одним столом, болтать о всякой ерунде. И хлопушки, обязательно нужны хлопушки, как ты не понимаешь!

— Нет, — Дэнни отвел взгляд и виновато опустил голову, даже не пытаясь возражать. — Он одинок.

Клара собиралась еще раз высказать Дэнни все, что думает о его умственных способностях, но ей помешало громкое обиженное мяуканье. Доктор вернулся, неся в руках висящего тряпочкой Ржавчика, хмуро взирающего на все вокруг.

— Торшер, понимаете… Он испугался, побежал под шкаф и застрял, — Доктор посадил Ржавчика в кресло, и тот мгновенно расползся на все сиденье, свесив лапы вниз. — Там слишком мало места.

— Бедный котик, — посочувствовала Клара, не сомневаясь, что при должной заботе Ржавчик скоро перестанет пролезать в дверь. — А мы с Дэнни как раз обсуждали… Вам правда понравились мои кексы?

— Очень вкусные, давно не ел таких. Спасибо, Клара.

— Значит, вы не откажетесь попробовать мою рождественскую индейку?

— Конечно, с удовольствием, — легко согласился ничего не подозревающий Доктор.

— Замечательно! — Клара выразительно посмотрела на Дэнни. — Какое прекрасное совпадение, мы как раз по дороге заехали в магазин.

Дэнни быстро сориентировался, понял, к чему клонит Клара, и проворно вскочил на ноги:

— Да-да, мы забыли пакеты в машине. И я ведь говорил, что гирлянды и хлопушки лишними не будут, а ты утверждала, что их хватит.

— Что? Нет-нет-нет, езжайте домой и веселитесь! — Доктор замахал на них руками, решительно возражая против их задумки. — Здесь скучно! И я прекрасно встречу Рождество с Ржавчиком.

— Поможете Дэнни принести все? — попросила Клара, робея от собственной непонятно откуда взявшейся наглости.

Доктор растерянно посмотрел на них обоих, будто бы не знал, что еще можно придумать и как выгнать их из дома, и наконец сдался:

— Кухня в твоем распоряжении.

Клара победно улыбнулась, кинула Дэнни ключи и начала собирать со столика чайную посуду:

— Поосторожнее с машиной.

— Боишься, что мы ее передвинем? — поддел ее Дэнни и пояснил для Доктора: — Ее семья решила, что она отлично будет смотреться в маленьком красном Смарте. Его можно положить в карман и унести.

— В следующий раз пойдешь пешком!

— Да, слушай свою девушку, — Доктор неожиданно поддержал Клару и вдруг совсем по-мальчишески улыбнулся, сразу же становясь будто лет на десять моложе. — Или могу показать, где здесь ближайшая автобусная остановка.

— Вы сговорились! — наигранно надулся Дэнни и ушел в прихожую одеваться.

Клара хихикнула и поторопила Доктора:

— Идите присмотрите за ним, а то вдруг действительно положит в карман и унесет.

— Ты права, — серьезно кивнул Доктор и пошел за пальто. — Только не смей мыть посуду, я сам!

— Никаких мужчин на моей кухне, — проворчала Клара и понесла чашки в мойку, а под ногами закрутился Ржавчик, которому быстро наскучило валяться в кресле.

Оставалась сущая ерунда — не сжечь рождественскую индейку.

— — —

**31 год назад**

Школа была увешана аляповатыми бумажными гирляндами и фонарями, а над главным входом красовался самодельный транспарант «Выпуск 1984 года», украшенный парочкой завитушек и восклицательных знаков. Официальная часть выпускного закончилась ранним вечером, и после того как все родители уехали, оставив детей на нескольких дежурных преподавателей, начался настоящий праздник.

Мисси задержалась, выслушивая наставления дяди, и приехала, когда веселье было уже в самом разгаре. Водитель остановил машину напротив открытых ворот, отстегнул ремень безопасности, но откуда-то из темноты вынырнул Доктор, открыл заднюю дверь и, даже не заглядывая внутрь, протянул Мисси руку:

— Опаздываешь, принцесса. Не могла найти свои хрустальные туфельки?

— Не угадал, — Мисси отпихнула руку Доктора и сама вылезла из машины, придерживая подол кремового платья. — Фея-крестная в красках расписывала мне, как заставит сажать сорок розовых кустов, если буду плохо вести себя. Пока, Боб!

— Хорошего вечера, мисс, — водитель отсалютовал им обоим и резко рванул с места под рев мотора. Боб любил скорость, и Мисси иногда уговаривала его ехать быстрее, обещая, что дядя ни за что не узнает их маленький секрет.

— Красивое платье, — неловко ляпнул Доктор, с непонятным удивлением рассматривая Мисси. Он протянул руку, дернул за выпущенную из высокой прически кудряшку и едва успел отскочить, когда она попыталась шлепнуть его по ладони. — Ну правда! И ты тоже… девушка… очень…

— Ты что, только сейчас понял это? — слишком недовольно огрызнулась Мисси, пряча непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение. — А вот ты так и не нашел свои туфельки.

Доктор опустил взгляд на свои любимые потрепанные кеды, потоптался на месте и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, заявил:

— Классические костюмы и кеды отлично сочетаются. И вообще это мой выпускной, и я могу одеваться так, как захочу.

— Да можешь напялить хоть бабочку и феску, я не удивлюсь.

— Отличная идея! — Доктор хитро ухмыльнулся и протянул Мисси руку. — Сладости или гадости?

— Хэллуин прошел, Тета, — Мисси сжала теплую ладонь Доктора. — Что ты задумал?

— Ты на самом деле хочешь идти туда, слушать дурацкую музыку и пить пунш всю ночь? Хотя какой пунш, тебе рано. Только апельсиновый сок.

— Эй, я не настолько маленькая!

— Тебе шестнадцать, и я, будучи уже совершеннолетним, должен заботиться о детях. Так что никакого пунша до твоего выпускного! — Доктор завел Мисси внутрь, остановился в холле и кивнул в сторону спортзала, откуда доносилась приглушенная музыка и звуки голосов. — Гадости.

— А сладости? — заинтересовалась Мисси, пропуская пассаж Доктора о ее возрасте, но обещая себе обязательно припомнить все это позднее. — Ну же, удиви меня.

— Пошли, — Доктор приложил палец к губам и тихо повел Мисси на второй этаж.

Он всегда ходил слишком быстро, особенно после того, как вымахал на голову выше, и теперь Мисси с трудом поспевала за Доктором, проклиная свои дурацкие туфли на каблуках. Она бы ни за что их не надела, но дядя потребовал от нее безукоризненного внешнего вида, даже если Мисси всего лишь шла на школьный выпускной лучшего друга.

— Куда ты тащишь меня?

— Тсс! — Доктор прошел мимо нескольких закрытых дверей, остановился у одной из них и отпер замок непонятно откуда взявшимся ключом. — Заходи.

— Ты стащил у своей мамы ключ от кабинета? — удивилась Мисси, никак не ожидавшая от Доктора ничего подобного.

— Не стащил, а одолжил. И она разрешила, когда узнала, зачем, — Доктор бесцеремонно втолкнул Мисси внутрь, зашел следом и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что ты собираешься… — она замолчала на полуслове, наконец-то увидев, зачем Доктор привел ее сюда.

В кабинете было темно, и на фоне открытого настежь окна тускло поблескивал потрепанный телескоп, перемотанный в нескольких местах изолентой. Мисси уже несколько лет хотела подарить Доктору новый, особенно после того, как сама случайно уронила его, но он каждый раз отказывался, снова и снова чиня его после очередной поломки.

— Я подумал… — неуверенно произнес Доктор, и Мисси, даже не оборачиваясь, знала, что он переминается с ноги на ногу. — Раз тебя отпустили на всю ночь, то… Ты хотела увидеть звезды, и я подумал…

— Но это твой выпускной, — Мисси прошла мимо телескопа, встала у окна и посмотрела вверх. На небе не было ни одного облака, только звезды и тонкий полумесяц луны.

— Да, мой. Ты права, это была дурацкая идея. Прости, пойдем вниз.

— Нет, — она не хотела лишать Доктора выпускного, но у него был такой расстроенный голос, и Мисси была согласна на все, лишь бы он снова улыбнулся. — Покажи мне звезды, Тета.

— Иди сюда, — Доктор взял стул, подтащил его к телескопу и тронул так и стоящую спиной Мисси за плечо. — Садись. Сегодня очень чистое небо, тебе понравится.

— Обещаешь? — Мисси опустилась на стул, заглянула в окуляр и увидела звезды так близко, как никогда раньше. Она часто рассматривала фотографии, пыталась сама искать созвездия на ночном небе, но все это было так блекло по сравнению с тем, что Мисси видела теперь.

Звезды сияли, как большие жемчужины, и Мисси казалось, что, если она протянет руку, сможет схватить одну из них в ладонь. Доктор постоянно ночами смотрел на небо, а потом спал на уроках и получал отвратительные оценки за контрольные, и Мисси постоянно ругала его, не понимая, как можно столько раз любоваться одним и тем же, забывая обо всем.

— Тебе нравится? — тихо спросил Доктор, но Мисси не ответила, и тогда он погладил ее по руке. — Эй, очнись.

— Они… — Мисси оторвалась от телескопа, подняла голову и столкнулась взглядом с Доктором. Он смотрел на нее с таким восторгом, будто сам только что впервые увидел звезды и влюбился в них. — Прекрасны. Расскажи мне, Тета.

— Сейчас на небе большой летний треугольник, — Доктор оперся о спинку стула позади Мисси. — Это астеризм северного полушария небесной сферы. Вглядись, на небе три яркие звезды.

Она заглянула в окуляр, постаралась найти те звезды, о которых говорил Доктор, но не смогла. Все они сияли настолько ярко, что у Мисси рябило в глазах, и она не могла понять, какая их них нужная.

— Я не могу.

— Подожди, — Доктор наклонился к телескопу, посмотрел в него, немного поднял трубу вверх и повернулся к Мисси. — Давай еще раз.

— Да, — согласилась она, даже не услышав, что сказал Доктор. Его лицо оказалось неожиданно близко, и Мисси не смогла отвести взгляд.

Она всегда думала, что любовь, влюбленность или просто привязанность — светлое и правильное чувство, но все оказалось совсем не так. В груди было щемяще больно, Мисси смотрела в глаза Доктору, просто не могла заставить себя отвернуться и глупо думала, что только она могла влюбиться в лучшего друга и не заметить этого до того момента, когда у них не осталось времени. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Мисси знала, что все изменится, когда Доктор окончит школу и поступит в колледж. У нее и раньше не было ни единого шанса, и теперь Мисси оставалось винить лишь себя за все дурацкие и неправильные мысли.

Доктор с первого же дня относился к ней, как к своей младшей сестренке. Он оберегал, пытался ненавязчиво опекать, доводя Мисси заботой, и все время был рядом. А она принимала это как должное и сама не заметила, как захотела большего. Доктор был старше, умнее и лучше, и Мисси помнила об этом даже теперь, когда ей хотелось обнять его и больше никуда не отпустить.

— Когда ты уедешь? — она выпалила это прежде, чем успела подумать, и сразу же прикусила язык, боясь услышать ответ.

— Куда? — Доктор моргнул и резко отстранился, будто только поняв, насколько оказался близко.

— В колледж, — Мисси хотелось спросить, зачем он заставляет ее лишний раз произносить то, о чем она не хочет даже думать. Но Мисси сдержалась, впервые испытывая благодарность к дяде, так долго вдалбливающему ей лекции о контроле над собой.

— Я не уеду. Еще года… три, наверное, — Доктор внезапно смутился. — Ты знаешь, мои оценки… Поработаю, скоплю на учебу.

Мисси отвернулась, закусила губу и, не зная, куда себя деть, опять посмотрела в окуляр телескопа. Они никогда не говорили о разнице в возможностях их семей, всеми возможными способами избегая этой темы. Если бы Доктор позволил, Мисси бы с легкостью оплатила всю его учебу, но он никогда бы не согласился на подобное. Она не должна была радоваться, просто не имела права, но ей хотелось глупо улыбаться от мысли о том, что у нее есть еще немного времени, чтобы побыть рядом с Доктором.

— В летнем треугольнике три звезды, — нарушил молчание Доктор, и Мисси почувствовала, как он снова оперся о спинку стула, задевая ее спину пальцами. — Вега, Денеб и Альтаир.

— Альтаир?

— Летящий орел, — Доктор несильно толкнул ее в плечо и ворчливо заявил. — Между прочим, я уже рассказывал тебе об этом четыре года назад.

— О, ты считал? Как это мило, — съязвила Мисси, которой никакие чувства не могли помешать устраивать привычные перепалки.

В конце концов, у нее все еще была его дружба.

— — —

**8 месяцев**

Сессия всегда была для студентов самым невеселым временем во всех студенческих буднях. Кто-то прилежно учился и к началу экзаменов всего лишь повторял материал. Некоторые, наоборот, в рекордно короткие сроки старались впихнуть в свои головы многостраничные конспекты и учебники. Клара всегда была из тех, кто учился всегда.

Она не гналась за высокими баллами, не желала постоянно получать похвалу от преподавателей или как-то еще выделяться, но ей было интересно преодолевать себя. Каждый неизученный материал был для Клары новой планкой, которую нужно было перепрыгнуть: хорошо потренироваться, подготовиться и взять новую высоту. Поэтому каждую сессию она запиралась в своей квартире, отключала телефон, обкладывалась конспектами и забывала обо всем постороннем.

До первого экзамена оставалось еще несколько дней, когда они с Дэнни поссорились. Клара даже толком не успела понять, что произошло: минуту назад они кричали друг на друга, а потом Дэнни ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Она не побежала следом и просидела одна до вечера, пытаясь читать учебник. Но в голову шли только противные мысли о том, что же пошло не так, и тогда Клара сдалась. Раньше она бы просто позвонила домой, но в Нью-Йорке был уже разгар рабочего дня, и ей не хотелось отвлекать маму от работы. Тогда Клара набрала номер единственного человека, который точно мог помочь.

— Клара? — Доктор поднял трубку после нескольких гудков. — Что случилось?

— Можно мне приехать? — попросила Клара, не уверенная в том, что Доктор не откажет.

Они были знакомы уже восемь месяцев, и Дэнни часто брал ее с собой, когда ходил в гости к Доктору. Клара даже начала таскать в университет сэндвичи на троих, и, хоть Доктор никогда не присоединялся к ним, Дэнни сам относил ему обед в аудиторию. И она постепенно стала воспринимать Доктора кем-то вроде отца или любимого дяди Дэнни, которого он уважал достаточно сильно, чтобы доверять. Но Клара была всего лишь девушкой Дэнни, и Доктору было не из-за чего помогать ей, даже при их неплохих отношениях.

— Осторожнее на дороге, — произнес Доктор, даже не поинтересовавшись, откуда Клара знает номер его мобильного телефона.

— Да, конечно, — пообещала Клара, положила трубку и пошла собираться.

Впервые она готова была отказаться от подготовки к экзаменам ради чего-то более важного.

— — —

Доктор ждал ее: Клара только поднялась на крыльцо и еще не успела постучать, когда он сам открыл дверь. Она не хотела сразу взваливать на Доктора все свои проблемы, но он встретил ее таким обеспокоенным взглядом, что Клара сразу выпалила:

— Мы поссорились, — и быстро прошла внутрь, чувствуя себя виноватой за то, что не сдержалась и потревожила Доктора из-за такой ерунды.

— Устраивайся, я сейчас вернусь.

Клара села на свое обычное место, но без Дэнни под боком было слишком непривычно, и тогда она скинула туфли и забралась на диван с ногами, как делала постоянно у себя дома. Доктор вернулся с двумя чашками чая, отдал одну Кларе и молча опустился в кресло, ни о чем не спрашивая.

— Извините, что потревожила. Понимаю, у вас много дел, но вы знаете Дэнни лучше всех, и я подумала…

— Моим единственным делом на сегодняшний вечер было расчесывание Ржавчика, — Доктор покосился куда-то за кресло. — Но думаю, что он переживет еще один день в таком виде.

Клара улыбнулась и отпила глоток чая, чувствуя, как напряжение всего дня начинает медленно уходить. Одной простой фразой Доктор смог дать ей выдохнуть и собраться с мыслями, никто раньше не мог так подбирать нужные слова.

— Послезавтра у меня первый экзамен, потом еще… А у Дэнни день рождения через неделю. Он так хотел в Париж, и я собиралась съездить с ним вместе, но потом дали расписание сессии. И тогда я решила подарить ему эту поездку. Конечно, он ничего не просил, тем более такой подарок, но я видела, и…

— И он отказался.

— Он ведь любит ходить один, забывает обо мне в музеях и на выставках, так что дело не в том, что он не хочет ехать один. Я подумала, что все снова из-за денег, но мы уже говорили об этом. Много раз обсуждали, что если меня не стесняют траты, то зачем отказываться от чего-то. И кому в наше время нужен этот глупый стереотип о том, будто мужчина должен обеспечивать семью… — Клара запнулась, поняв, что сказала лишнее. — Да, мы не семья, но вместе, и это одно и то же. А он сказал, я снова ничего не понимаю, и ушел. И я, правда, не понимаю, и меня нервирует…

— Клара, выдохни.

— … то, что я опять, снова, в который раз упускаю нечто важное. У меня никогда раньше не было серьезных отношений, и все, что происходит сейчас…

— Клара.

— … да, я сдам сессию и улечу домой на каникулы прежде, чем он вернется, но это ведь поездка его мечты…

— Молчать! — рявкнул Доктор так громко, что Клара от испуга чуть не расплескала чай, а откуда-то из-за кресла пулей вылетел Ржавчик и убежал в коридор. — А теперь выдохни и выслушай меня.

Клара только кивнула в ответ, слишком ошарашенная тем, что такой обычно спокойный Доктор наорал на нее.

— Ты не думала о том, что он не хочет никуда ехать без тебя? Что дело не в деньгах, гордости или чем-то еще. Если он всего лишь желает побыть рядом... не знаю, готовить тебе завтраки, встречать после экзаменов, помочь собраться и проводить на самолет, в конце концов. Вы ведь не увидитесь несколько месяцев.

— Но это же совсем недолго, — возразила Клара, — мы будем созваниваться, писать друг другу, а потом встретимся опять.

Доктор опустил голову и завертел в руках полупустую чашку, ничего не ответив. Клара не торопила его, она не впервые видела, как Доктор замолкал на полуслове, начинал думать о чем-то своем и иногда даже внезапно уходил, так и не закончив разговор. Дэнни никогда не рассказывал ей, а Клара сама не спрашивала, считая, что не имеет никакого права влезать в настолько личное. Наконец Доктор очнулся, несколькими большими глотками допил чай и, не поднимая головы, сказал:

— Каждый день, проведенный с кем-то, кто дорог тебе, однажды может стать бесценным, — он замолчал, поставил чашку на журнальный столик, потом зачем-то передвинул ее на самый край. — Или последним.

Клара знала, что не стоит говорить это, но все равно спросила:

— Ваша жена? Дэнни упоминал, и я… мне жаль.

— Она была замечательным человеком, — Доктор улыбнулся очень грустной, но теплой улыбкой, поднял голову, и Клара поразилась, каким старым он выглядит. — У меня был… друг. Младше меня на три года, мы росли вместе. Я окончил школу, поступил в колледж, собирался изучать астрофизику. А потом… на своем выпускном я понял, что не могу уехать. Оставить все, приезжать на каникулы и изредка созваниваться. И остался. Соврал, что нет денег на учебу, и остался. Работал в автомастерской, скопил на машину и три года тайком пытался разобраться в математике, которую никогда не понимал.

— А потом? — осторожно произнесла Клара, боясь, что любое неправильное слово заставит его замолчать.

— Мы вместе поступили в один колледж, учили прикладную математику, а спустя годы я оказался здесь. Ничего примечательного.

— Но ваша мечта… как можно было…

— Ради некоторых людей можно отказаться и от большего. А Дэнни всего лишь не захотел увидеть Париж без тебя, так что не вини его.

Доктор откинулся на спинку кресла, будто этот разговор так сильно утомил его. Клара поставила свою чашку на столик, спустила ноги с дивана и нашарила туфли. Ей не стоило приходить сюда, нужно было разобраться самой, сразу поговорить с Дэнни, а не бежать за помощью, подобно маленькой девочке.

У нее оставался один единственный вопрос, который нельзя было задавать, но Клара не смогла сдержаться. Это не было банальным любопытством, она и так узнала больше, чем хотела, и случайно влезла в прошлое, которое совершенно не касалось ее, но отчего-то казалось слишком важным закончить разговор именно так:

— Вы любили ее? — Клара сама не до конца разобралась, кого она имеет в виду, но Доктор все понял сам.

— Да, я люблю ее.

Клара завороженно наблюдала, как после этих слов Доктор неожиданно расслабился, будто ему давно нужно было с кем-то поделиться тем, что он так долго держал внутри. Он выглядел настолько умиротворенным и одновременно щемяще одиноким, что Клара вскочила со своего места, неловко обняла Доктора за плечи и выпалила:

— Спасибо за помощь!

— Нет-нет, отпусти меня, гиперактивная девчонка! — возмутился Доктор, проворно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя ее руки. — Иди уже, вам нужно помириться. И не ссорьтесь больше.

Клара отпрыгнула подальше от Доктора, схватила со стола пустые чашки и сбежала с ними на кухню. Пары минут мытья посуды ей как раз хватило, чтобы придумать, что сказать Дэнни.

И какое суфле приготовить Доктору в качестве благодарности, конечно.

— — — 

**24 года назад**

Темно-синее платье в мелкий горошек сидело идеально: облегало грудь, подчеркивало талию и заканчивалось на ладонь выше колен. Мисси покрутилась перед зеркалом, желая понять, как выглядит со спины, и проворчала себе под нос:

— Мне нужно тройное зеркало. И черные лодочки.

— Ты поразишь его своим сходством с зонтиком, — отозвался Доктор, даже не поднявший голову, чтобы взглянуть на ее наряд.

— Что?! А ну отдай тогда!

Мисси босиком подбежала к сидящему на ее кровати Доктору, собираясь отнять свои конспекты, но он успел мгновенно спрятать все за спину и улыбнуться ей той совершенно обезоруживающей улыбкой, против которой Мисси ничего не могла сделать.

С того момента, как она вдруг осознала свои чувства, сидя в темной классной комнате перед телескопом, прошло уже семь лет. Между ними с тех пор ничего не изменилось — они все еще были друзьями. И по-прежнему не расставались. Мисси смирилась со своей любовью, приняла ее и стала воспринимать как одну из основных истин мироздания. И все стало предельно просто: трава зеленая, небо голубое, а она влюблена в Доктора. Но иногда, когда он так улыбался ей или делал еще что-то по-дурацки наивное, но безумно милое, она не знала, как реагировать.

— Пощади, о прекраснейшая! — Доктор отполз подальше к стене, смяв аккуратно застеленную кровать. — Ты очаровательна, только не отнимай конспекты. Я еще не переписал.

— Идиот, — буркнула Мисси, схватила подушку и швырнула в Доктора. — Лучше бы ходил на лекции, а не чинил свою жестянку.

— ТАРДИС не такая! И я не чинил, а смазывал. Она на меня рычала, не мог же я оставить ее без внимания!

— Тета, да я разгадала объект твоей тайной влюбленности, — Мисси присела на край кровати и покровительственно погладила Доктора по голове. — А я-то думала, почему какая-нибудь девушка до сих пор тебя не увела.

— Что? — он побледнел, смотря на нее с непонятным испугом.

— Не бойся, я никому не скажу, что ты… — Мисси наклонилась к уху Доктора и прошептала: — Влюблен в собственную машину.

— Мисси! — заорал Доктор, попробовал схватить Мисси, но она успела вскочить на ноги, показав ему язык. — Иди уже на свое свидание!

— Ты выгоняешь меня? — Мисси, все еще хихикая, отошла обратно к шкафу и стала рыться в обувных коробках. — Напомнить, что это вообще-то женское общежитие? И комната тоже моя.

— И конспекты твои, конечно. Я подарю тебе шоколадку, ладно?

— Фу, Тета! Мне уже давно не десять лет.

— Тогда что? — Доктор снова разложил перед собой конспекты и продолжил переписывать пропущенные темы. — Цветы?

— Еще варианты.

— Ммм… Пирожные? С шоколадным кремом, как ты любишь.

— Чтобы я перестала влезать в платья, и Люк меня бросил? — Мисси наконец-то нашла нужные туфли, надела их и снова покрутилась перед зеркалом.

— Он дурак.

— Я слышу это от тебя уже полтора года, найди какой-нибудь другой аргумент.

— Человек с фамилией Саксон по определению не может быть хорошим, — Доктор поднял голову и еще раз оценил наряд Мисси. — Спорим, он спрашивал тебя о платье заранее?

— Спрашивал, и что? — Мисси прошла к столику, достала из ящика несколько коробочек и стала искать нужные украшения.

— А то, что он обязательно напялит тот галстук в горошек, над которым ты потешалась в прошлый раз.

— Будет лишний повод побыстрее раздеть его, — безмятежно отмахнулась Мисси. Доктор издал невнятный звук, поперхнулся воздухом и замолчал.

Они далеко не впервые спорили по поводу Люка, с которым Мисси познакомилась на втором курсе. Он учился на юридическом и был из тех правильных рафинированных мальчиков, которые прилежно идут по стопам родителей, перенимают у них семейный бизнес и до конца жизни не интересуются ничем, кроме работы. Люк предложил встречаться, сказав, что она «интересная и понравится родителям», и Мисси согласилась, решив, что нормальные отношения могут помочь ей перестать таскаться за Доктором.

Но прошло больше года, и ничего так и не изменилось. Иногда Мисси думала, что правильнее будет расстаться с Люком и дать ему найти кого-то еще, но она всегда была эгоисткой и не хотела делиться ничем своим. Даже если это «свое» было ей не особенно нужно.

— Не хочу ничего знать, — наконец пробормотал Доктор, дописав до конца страницы. — Это отвратительно.

— И именно поэтому кассеты с этим отвратительным лежат под твоей кроватью? — Мисси надела серьги, убрала коробочки обратно в ящик и повернулась к Доктору. — Врага надо знать в лицо?

— Они не мои, — возразил Доктор, старательно делая вид, что слишком занят, переписывая формулы.

Мисси усмехнулась, глядя на заалевшие уши Доктора, и решила, что если он когда-нибудь посмеет перестать настолько мило смущаться от невинных провокаций, то она обязательно убьет его.

В дверь постучали, и Мисси пошла открывать. На пороге комнаты стоял Люк, на котором действительно был кошмарный галстук в горошек. Он протянул Мисси букет белых роз, наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, обдавая запахом терпкого одеколона и крема после бритья.

— Готова?

— Спасибо за цветы, — Мисси улыбнулась, забрала букет и отнесла Доктору. — Сделай хоть что-нибудь полезное и поставь в воду, раз все равно остаешься здесь.

— Всенепременно, — Доктор воззрился на цветы так, будто Мисси впихнула ему отвратительно пахнущую мухоловку, затем перевел взгляд на Люка и не слишком любезно поздоровался. — Саксон.

— Смит, — в тон ему ответил Люк. — Опять надоедаешь моей девушке?

— Общаюсь с другом. Но откуда тебе знать, у тебя ведь нет друзей.

— Все, хватит! — громко перебила их Мисси, для верности хлопнув в ладоши, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

Доктор и Люк не переносили друг друга с первой же встречи. И если до того, как Мисси начала встречаться с Люком, они показательно не общались, то теперь искали любой повод, чтобы поссориться. Мисси не раз спрашивала их, что и когда они успели не поделить за ее спиной, но так ничего и не добилась.

— Прости, милая, мы увлеклись, — извинился Люк за них обоих и посторонился, давая Мисси пройти. — Нам пора.

— Цветы в вазу, конспекты на стол, кровать снова застелить, — перечислила Мисси, снимая со спинки стула сумочку. — И выключи свет, когда уйдешь.

— Хорошего вечера, — не слишком довольно отозвался Доктор.

— Мандарины, — вдруг произнесла Мисси.

Доктор поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на нее:

— Что?

— Ты спрашивал, что я хочу. Мандарины.

— Сладкие и без косточек?

— Конечно, — Мисси обернулась в дверях и хитро улыбнулась Доктору. — Чистить будешь сам.

— И почему я в этом не сомневался… — пробормотал себе под нос Доктор, пытаясь разобраться в непонятной формуле, на которую только что наткнулся.

Мисси еще пару секунд просто смотрела на Доктора, после чего вышла, закрыла за собой дверь и мгновенно оказалась в объятиях Люка. Она лукаво улыбнулась, быстро чмокнула его в щеку и спросила:

— Что ты приготовил для меня?

— Сюрприз, — Люк взял ее за руку. — Тебе понравится.

Он отвез Мисси в кинотеатр под открытым небом, где они всю ночь смотрели старые немые черно-белые фильмы, ели пиццу и целовались, сидя в новенькой машине Люка.

Через месяц он предложил Мисси стать его женой. И она согласилась.

— — — 

**1 год**

Первые сентябрьские лекции всегда оказывались самыми сложными: студенты еще не хотели признавать окончание каникул и вливаться в учебу, а преподаватели уже требовали сосредоточенности и полного внимания на читаемом материале. Клара с трудом отсидела всего три лекции, отчаянно сараясь не уснуть, и сбежала на улицу при первой же возможности, даже ни с кем толком не попрощавшись. Она только позавчера прилетела из Америки и теперь пыталась заставить организм забыть о пятичасовой разнице и снова начать жить по лондонскому времени.

Клара сошла вниз по ступенькам крыльца и с разбега влетела в Дэнни. Он покачнулся, крепко обнял ее и, смеясь, заявил:

— Мне повезло, что ты такая маленькая!

— Я соскучилась, — Клара чмокнула его в колючую от щетины щеку. — У нас есть планы на сегодня?

— Что думаешь насчет Гайд-парка?

— И мороженое!

Они пошли мимо университетских корпусов, свернули к стоянке, и Клара остановилась, ища в кармане ключи. Дэнни перехватил ее руку, мягко сжал ладонь и напомнил:

— Ты приехала не на машине.

— О, — она подняла на него удивленный взгляд, не понимая, как могла забыть об этом, и, не удержавшись, зевнула. — Прости.

— Да ты спишь на ходу, — Дэнни приобнял ее, прижавшись губами к виску. — Какой-нибудь фильм, мягкая кровать и теплое одеяло? А в парк сходим на выходных.

— И мороженое, — согласилась Клара и, прикрыв глаза, потерлась носом о его плечо. — Дурацкие часовые пояса, надо было вернуться раньше.

— Зато ты хорошо отдохнула.

— Ты обязан в следующий раз поехать со мной, иначе моя мама не простит, — заявила она с убийственной серьезностью, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что после ее рассказов о Дэнни мама не успокоится, пока не встретится с ним лично.

— Все, что угодно. Пошли.

Они успели пройти совсем немного, когда со стоянки посигналили. Клара остановилась и оглянулась, не уверенная в том, чье внимание пытается привлечь водитель, но Дэнни понял все раньше ее. Он улыбнулся, потянул Клару за руку и уверенно пошел между рядами припаркованных машин:

— Вы ведь еще не виделись после твоего возвращения? Доктор хотел пригласить нас на чай в пятницу, если ты не занята.

— Я всегда свободна для вас.

Дэнни остановился, развернул ее в нужную сторону, и Клара мгновенно забыла обо всем, восторженно рассматривая стоящую напротив машину. Это был большой синий ретро-автомобиль, похожий на те спорткары, которые Клара видела в старых журналах восьмидесятых.

— Шевроле Камаро шестьдесят девятого года выпуска, первое поколение, — с нескрываемой гордостью произнес сидящий за рулем Доктор.

— Ух ты, — Клара подошла к боковой двери со стороны водителя, заглянула через опущенное стекло на приборную панель. — Деревянная отделка, так необычно.

— И трехступенчатая коробка передач, — Доктор убрал руки с руля, давая Кларе возможность все рассмотреть. — Разбираешься в машинах?

— Нет, но она потрясающая!

Дэнни подкрался к Кларе сзади, мимолетно прижался носом к ее затылку и тихо сказал:

— Ты лучше.

— Эй! — Клара отпихнула Дэнни от себя, сделав вид, что ничего не услышала. — Как ваши дела?

— Как всегда, — Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами. — Давайте мы с малышкой ТАРДИС лучше подвезем вас.

— Нет, мы сами… — начала возражать Клара, но Дэнни уже потащил ее к переднему пассажирскому месту.

— Дай ему похвастаться, — прошептал он на ухо Кларе.

Автомобиль был двухдверный, поэтому Дэнни откинул спинку сиденья и пролез назад, давая Кларе возможность сесть спереди. Она поймала его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, благодарно улыбнулась и спросила:

— Почему ТАРДИС?

— Относительные размеры в пространстве и времени, — пояснил Доктор, аккуратно выруливая со стоянки. — В юности я любил быструю езду, и мы с другом придумали аббревиатуру в честь этого. Куда вам?

— Домой, — Клара сползла пониже, закрыла глаза и украдкой погладила кожаное сиденье.

Доктор неспешно вел ровно урчащую ТАРДИС и перебрасывался с Дэнни короткими фразами, в которые Клара не вслушивалась. Она так устала, что даже не заметила, как умудрилась задремать, и проснулась только, когда Доктор заглушил мотор.

— Что… — Клара приоткрыла глаза, пару раз моргнула, пытаясь проснуться, и увидела, что они остановились перед супермаркетом недалеко от ее дома.

— Дэнни сказал, что ты хотела мороженое, — напомнил Доктор. — Смена часовых поясов?

— Да, простите. Вам еще и Дэнни пришлось выпускать, разбудили бы меня.

— Я спал на ходу первые полгода, как переехал сюда, поэтому ни за что не буду будить кого-то из-за ерунды, — Доктор покосился на Клару. — Или ты считаешь меня настолько старым и неспособным лишний раз встать?

— Нет, вы очень красивый, и нравитесь мне! — выпалила Клара и, смутившись, начала оправдываться. — В смысле, вы красивый мужчина. Интересный, умный и… не в том смысле, что я хотела бы, у меня есть Дэнни, и я не люблю мужчин постарше… нет-нет, вы не старый…

Доктор рассмеялся, замахал руками на Клару:

— Никогда не слышал сразу столько комплиментов в свой адрес, спасибо тебе.

— Я просто отношусь к вам как к отцу, — упрямо закончила Клара, опустив взгляд на приборную панель ТАРДИС, чтобы не видеть, что Доктор смеется над ней.

— Мне тоже жаль, что Дэнни рос без родителей, — пробормотал Доктор, нервно сжав пальцами руль. — Я не слишком хороший человек, но стараюсь поддержать его так, как могу.

Доктор немного сдвинул руку, и Клара неожиданно увидела старую выцветшую фотографию. На приборной панели, между спидометром и датчиком уровня топлива, — там, где должна была быть декоративная накладка «Камаро», — висела фотография. На ней был изображен кудрявый мальчик лет двенадцати, обнимавший за плечи светловолосую девочку помладше. Они сидели на траве на фоне какого-то цветущего куста, и девочка держала на коленях футбольный мяч со странным рисунком. Цвета были совсем блеклые, и Клара почти не видела лиц детей, но эта фотография казалась ей странно знакомой. Она не могла вспомнить, когда и где видела ее, но наверняка это было очень давно, иначе бы Клара не забыла.

Она хотела спросить у Доктора о детях на фотографии, но в этот момент пассажирская дверь ТАРДИС открылась, и Дэнни, наклонившись, чмокнул Клару в щеку:

— Впустишь?

— Да, конечно, — она дала Дэнни пролезть обратно на заднее сиденье и уселась обратно. — Ты долго.

— Тебе мороженое, нам ужин, а Доктору два пакета всего, не сомневаюсь, что у него снова ничего нет.

— Я сам могу позаботиться о себе, — недовольно проворчал Доктор.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Дэнни, давно знавший, что если Доктору не перечить, то он быстро забудет о предмете спора. И останется только положить пакеты так, чтобы Доктор не заметил их прежде, чем отвезет их и уедет домой.

Клара откинула голову на подголовник сиденья и снова посмотрела на фотографию, пытаясь вспомнить, когда и где она могла ее видеть. Доктор то и дело загораживал изображение, поворачивая руль или переключая что-нибудь, но Клара упрямо не отводила взгляд, вспоминая всех друзей и деловых партнеров семьи, у которых она хоть раз бывала.

Спустя десять минут Доктор остановил ТАРДИС у дома Клары, попрощался и уехал. Они поднялись наверх — Дэнни ушел раскладывать продукты, а Клара решила сначала переодеться. Она ушла в спальню, сняла блузку, взяла со спинки стула домашнюю футболку и замерла с ней в руках.

Клара вспомнила, где раньше видела точно такую же фотографию. И это было совершенно невозможно.

— — — 

**22 года назад**

Окраины Бруклина были не самым спокойным и безопасным местом, особенно в позднее время. Такси остановилось совсем рядом с небольшим многоэтажным домом, и Мисси быстро вбежала по ступеням крыльца и вошла в подъезд. Она не любила это место, но с некоторых пор Доктор снимал здесь небольшую квартиру на верхнем этаже.

С тех пор, как они окончили колледж, прошло несколько лет. Мисси вышла замуж, переехала с Люком в квартиру в центре, которую подарили его родители, и стала работать в семейном бизнесе. Дядя постепенно передавал ей полномочия, учил правильно управлять фирмой и собирался в скором времени оставить Мисси все руководство. А Доктор остался в колледже — начал корпеть над своей собственной научной работой, даже написал несколько статей в журналы. Они стали реже видеться и в последний год урывали лишь несколько вечеров пару раз в месяц, когда Мисси приезжала к Доктору, и они смотрели какой-нибудь глупый фильм и болтали о всякой ерунде, делая вид, что ничего не изменилось.

Сегодня Доктор защищал свою научную работу, и Мисси пообещала приехать и поддержать его, но забыла. Дядя впервые доверил ей самостоятельно провести переговоры с иностранными партнерами и заключить с ними контракты, и на это потребовалось столько сил и времени, что Мисси потерялась в датах и вспомнила о своем обещании, только когда увидела дату в заключенном договоре.

Она сбежала с работы при первой же возможности, поймала такси и поехала к Доктору домой, ни на что особенно не надеясь. Он мог остаться в колледже, мог уехать отмечать свой успех, мог сделать еще тысячу других вещей, но Мисси все равно поднялась на последний этаж, остановилась у нужной двери и постучала.

Доктор открыл не сразу — она уже собралась уйти, когда за дверью послышались шаги, и он распахнул дверь, даже не поинтересовавшись, кто пришел.

— Прости, — выпалила Мисси вместо приветствия. — Я забыла.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Доктор и посторонился, пропуская ее внутрь. Он был одет в черные брюки и помятую белую рубашку, которые так и не сменил после возвращения домой, — не думал, что ты придешь.

— Я ведь обещала, — Мисси повесила плащ на вешалку, прошла на кухню и, включив плиту, поставила чайник. — Ты голоден?

— Нет, — Доктор отодвинул табуретку к окну, чтобы не мешать, сел и вытянул ноги, наблюдая за Мисси.

Она вытряхнула старую заварку из заварочного чайника, сполоснула его и насыпала новую. Ей было стыдно и неловко, и Мисси не могла заставить себя даже лишний раз посмотреть на Доктора. Она чувствовала, что что-то не так, просто знала это, потому что он никогда раньше не встречал ее так холодно. Они всегда ссорились, и это было обычной частью их дружбы, как и взаимные подначки и насмешки, но такой серьезный и спокойный Доктор почти пугал Мисси.

— Как все прошло? — спросила она, надеясь хоть как-то расшевелить Доктора.

— Хорошо. Профессор Боруса пригласил меня принять участие в международном проекте.

— Это ведь прекрасно! — Мисси достала большие кружки, налила в них чай и протянула одну Доктору. — Когда приступаешь?

— Послезавтра, — он взял кружку, встал и мягко подтолкнул Мисси в спину. — Пошли в комнату.

— Тета, хватит! — Мисси хотела схватить Доктора за рукав, но он ушел слишком быстро. Она остановилась на пороге комнаты и твердо произнесла: — Можешь наорать на меня, если тебе станет легче. Но не нужно сделать вид, что все в порядке. Не держи меня за дуру, я слишком хорошо знаю тебя.

— Помнишь, как мама приготовила морковный пирог на твой десятый день рождения? — Доктор сел на диван, поставил кружку на журнальный столик, заваленный фотографиями, и взял одну из них. — У тебя все лицо было оранжевым.

— Зачем ты их достал? — она подошла, устроилась рядом с Доктором и стала мелкими глотками пить слишком горячий чай. — Тета?

Доктор не ответил, положил фотографию и взял следующую:

— А вот здесь тебе тринадцать, и мы едим одно мороженое на двоих. Я расстроился, а ты поделилась своим. Еще и убеждала меня, что тебе совсем не хочется.

Мисси наугад достала еще одну фотографию, на которой были изображены они вдвоем на фоне ТАРДИС. Это был ее школьный выпускной, Доктор тогда только купил машину и сам отвез их, а потом случайно на повороте сбил мусорный бак, когда они утром возвращались обратно.

— О, — Доктор заглянул ей через плечо. — Когда твой дядя узнал, что ты пригласила меня на свой выпускной, он поймал меня на улице и минут двадцать давал наставления, как вести себя, чтобы не опозорить вашу семью. Ну, раз уж ты оказалась слишком упрямой и не захотела идти с тем, кого он выбрал для тебя.

— Он был ниже меня на полголовы, и я даже не знала, как его зовут, — Мисси поставила свою кружку на столик и отложила фотографию. — Наши семьи работали вместе.

— Наш выпускной, — он взял новое фото. — Ты все утро скандалила из-за того, что твое голубое платье не сочетается с черными туфлями, хотя мы все равно потом весь день ходили в мантиях и глупых шапочках.

— Я знала, что они не сочетались, и этого было достаточно! — обиделась Мисси. — Только ты можешь надевать что угодно и не беспокоиться об этом.

— Куда уж мне, — Доктор пошарил рукой под столиком, выудил оттуда полупустую бутылку виски и щедро плеснул себе в чай. — Я никогда ни о чем не беспокоюсь.

— Тета, — Мисси перехватила его руку, собираясь забрать виски, но Доктор оттолкнул ее. Он наклонился к ней, и Мисси только сейчас заметила тусклый розовый румянец на его щеках. — Что случилось? Скажи мне.

— Проект, — Доктор махнул рукой куда-то за спину Мисси, она развернулась и увидела стоящий в углу чемодан, — в Канаде. На год, два или… я не знаю.

— Ты уедешь? — глупо переспросила Мисси, не в силах поверить, что он действительно так с поступит. Ей казалось, что все это шутка. Весь этот день просто какой-то глупый розыгрыш или дурной сон. И она сейчас проснется в своей постели, откроет глаза, выберется из-под руки спящего рядом Люка и пойдет собираться в колледж к Доктору, наплевав на всю работу.

— Да, утром, — Доктор взял ее за руку, погладил тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем. — Я приеду на Рождество, если хочешь. Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться.

— Июнь, июль, август, сентябрь… — начала перечислять Мисси, повернувшись обратно к Доктору. С каждым новым месяцем его взгляд становился все более обреченным, но ей было все равно, — октябрь, ноябрь, декабрь. Не успею, да? Ты так плохо обо мне думаешь?

— Я буду звонить, — он схватил Мисси за плечи, сжал их почти до боли и легонько встряхнул ее. — Обещаю, мы увидимся.

— На Рождество, да? — она широко улыбнулась и посмотрела на него отчаянно-злым взглядом. — А потом снова… Январь, февраль, март, апрель…

Мисси не хотела видеть эту боль в его глазах, но не могла заставить себя остановиться. Много лет она была рядом с Доктором, была его единственным другом, любила его. Она готова была отказаться от всего, если бы он попросил. Но Доктору никогда ничего не было от нее нужно, и это почти сводило с ума. Мисси дала ему свободу, отошла в сторону, убедила себя, что друзья поступают именно так. А он решил уехать. Бросить ее — их — и уехать. Она думала, что давно смирилась, но почему тогда было так больно.

— Замолчи! — Доктор взял ее лицо в ладони, не давая отвернуться, ткнулся лбом в лоб Мисси. — Прошу, перестань.

— … май, июнь, июль, август… — она упрямо говорила, надеясь, что Доктор не выдержит, накричит на нее и прогонит. Мисси не хотела, чтобы он уезжал с какими-то сожалениями, пусть лучше начнет новую жизнь без нее, чем станет возвращаться пару раз в год. Они давно не были детьми, и она впервые готова была отпустить его. — Сентябрь, октябрь…

— Пожалуйста… — Доктор судорожно выдохнул, обдавая Мисси запахом алкоголя, зажмурился и неожиданно поцеловал.

Мисси должна была оттолкнуть его, свести все в шутку, сделать что угодно, лишь бы они смогли сохранить хотя бы подобие их былой дружбы. Она знала, Доктор никогда не умел пить, и он совершенно точно не хочет ничего из того, что собирается сделать. Но его губы были сухими и теплыми, такими, как Мисси всегда представляла, и она не смогла устоять. Они целовались в полной тишине, будто любое сказанное слово мгновенно разрушило бы все, что происходило между ними. Доктор толкнул Мисси на спину, наклонился над ней, положил ладонь на бедро, задрав подол платья, и остановился, тяжело дыша ей в шею. Диван был узкий и неудобный, а угол деревянного подлокотника больно впивался в затылок, но Мисси было плевать. Она прикусила Доктору губу, чувствуя, как привкус виски и чая смешался со вкусом помады, зарылась пальцами в его волосы, и Доктор сдался.

Они даже толком не разделись, и Мисси царапала спину Доктора через ткань рубашки, отчаянно желая хотя бы раз оказаться совсем рядом, чтобы их не разделяло ничего, но она и так получила намного больше, чем могла мечтать. Доктор был ласковым и нежным, делавшим все именно так, как нравилось Мисси, он понимал и принимал любое ее движение, словно они были давними, хорошо знавшими друг друга любовниками.

Мисси хотела поговорить с Доктором, пообещать уйти от мужа, остаться с ним, даже уехать в эту чертову Канаду, если он желал именно этого. Но у нее был слишком долгий день, и Мисси так вымоталась, что просто уснула. Она лежала рядом с Доктором, вжималась в него всем телом, спрятав лицо на его плече, пока он медленно гладил ее по волосам, осторожно разбирая спутавшиеся прядки, и буквально на мгновение позволила себе закрыть глаза. А когда открыла их, было уже утро. И рядом не было никого.

Доктор укрыл ее одеялом и подложил подушку под голову, а она даже не проснулась. Мисси стремительно села, зажмурилась, пережидая неприятное головокружение из-за резкой смены положения, и огляделась. Чемодана в углу уже не было, и тогда она вскочила на ноги, бросилась в прихожую, но там висел только ее плащ. Мисси зарычала, со всей силы стукнула кулаком в стену и сползла по дверному косяку, прижимая к груди ушибленную руку.

В голове не было ни единой мысли, и Мисси сидела на полу, ожидая, что вот-вот входная дверь откроется, и Доктор вернется с пакетом свежей выпечки, которую он как-то умудрялся доставать каждый раз, когда Мисси приезжала к нему на ночь. А потом они пойдут пить чай, и Доктор снова выльет на себя молоко, засмотревшись на то, как Мисси потягивается, сидя на широком подоконнике.

Но Доктор все не приходил, и тогда Мисси решила немного убраться, чтобы чем-то занять себя. Она встала, прошла обратно в комнату, сгребла с дивана подушку и одеяло и положила их в шкаф. За подлокотником валялось ее небрежно брошенное белье, и Мисси стала неспешно приводить себя в порядок. Она поставила ногу на журнальный столик, чтобы было удобнее натянуть чулок, и наткнулась взглядом на фотографии, с которых на нее смотрели десятки улыбающихся Докторов. А поверх фотографий лежал маленький листок бумаги, на котором было написано короткое «Мне жаль».

Мисси взяла записку, несколько раз перечитала ее, смяла в ладони и вдруг с кристально ясно осознала, что Доктор не вернется. Он не вышел в магазин, даже не уехал в Канаду на несколько лет, а просто сбежал. Оставил ее и уехал навсегда, не взяв ни одной фотографии. Мисси размахнулась и одним движением смела со столика все, что на нем было.

Оставленные с вечера кружки опрокинулись на ковер, забрызгивая остатками чая разлетевшиеся во все стороны фотографии. Мисси несколько мгновений смотрела на темные капли, под которыми медленно расплывались изображения, и, опомнившись, бросилась спасать их. Она бережно вытирала каждое фото подолом платья, но все равно что-то было уже безнадежно испорчено. Мисси собрала все фотографии, завернула их в свой шелковый шейный платок и спрятала в сумку. Было еще раннее утро, когда она собралась и ушла, даже не заперев за собой входную дверь. Мисси не жалела о том, что произошло. Она убедила себя, что Доктор все равно собирался уйти, а так ей удалось урвать себе на прощание хотя бы что-то, о чем можно будет вспомнить.

Мисси не искала его, а Доктор так и не вернулся. Они больше никогда не общались.

— — — 

**1 год и 2 месяца**

Фаршированная индейка получилась прекрасной, как и сладкий тыквенный пирог, а вот с сахаром в клюквенном соусе Клара перестаралась, и ей пришлось готовить его заново. Она выгнала Дэнни и Доктора из кухни, поручив им накрыть на стол, чтобы они не мешали, но все равно поминутно останавливалась и прислушивалась, опасаясь за сохранность любимого маминого сервиза. Почему он стоял в шкафу их лондонской квартиры, где никто не бывает, Клара не знала, но проверять, что будет, если они разобьют хотя бы одну тарелку, ей не хотелось.

День Благодарения всегда был для Клары семейным праздником, который она ждала каждый год едва ли не больше Рождества. Когда она была маленькой, дедушка забирал ее из дома и отвозил в центр Нью-Йорка, чтобы посмотреть на парад «Мэйси». Он отпускал своего водителя, садился за руль сам, и Клара устраивалась на переднем сиденье, как взрослая. Они оставляли машину в паре кварталов, шли пешком до Геральд-сквера и вставали почти напротив универмага, рядом с которым заканчивался парад. Дедушка всегда находил удобное место, сажал Клару на плечи, и она восторженно смотрела на проплывавшие мимо огромные надувные игрушки. Его не стало, когда Кларе было шесть лет, и с тех пор они с мамой вместе смотрели парад только по телевизору.

Она каждый год обещала себе снова пойти на парад и находила все новые причины, чтобы остаться дома. Если бы Дэнни согласился полететь на несколько дней в Нью-Йорк, то Клара бы обязательно сходила вместе с ним, но у них обоих было слишком загруженные учебные недели. И тогда она решила хотя бы устроить праздник — тот семейный праздник, которого у Дэнни никогда не было. Клара боялась, что придется уговаривать Доктора, но он сразу же согласился и даже не стал спорить, когда она предложила собраться у нее дома.

Из столовой раздался грохот и шотландские ругательства, Клара повесила полотенце на крючок, подошла к дверному проему и тихо выглянула, стараясь остаться незамеченной. Дэнни поднимал упавшие стулья, а Доктор стоял рядом, прижимая к груди тарелку, потирал ушибленную ногу и ругался вполголоса.

— Ух ты, а можно повторить предпоследнее? — восхитилась Клара. — Я хочу записать.

— Клара! — Доктор возмутился, сурово посмотрел на смеющегося Дэнни. — Нечего приличным девушкам знать подобные слова.

— Это дискриминация, — проворчала она, ничуть не обидевшись, и ткнула пальцем в сторону Дэнни. — Ты сейчас пойдешь со мной и принесешь на стол индейку. А Доктор пока закончит накрывать стол на пятерых.

— Мы кого-то ждем? — спросил Дэнни, пока Доктор начал молча доставать еще посуду и столовые приборы.

Клара рассказала ему о своей очередной маленькой традиции и попросила заранее ни о чем не говорить Дэнни. Ей иррационально хотелось, чтобы он узнал все от нее и понял, какое значение она придает всему этому. Она старалась показать, что принимает Дэнни, а вместе с ним и Доктора в свою семью.

— Помнишь, я говорила, что День Благодарения всегда был для меня очень семейным праздником? — Клара взяла Дэнни за руку, замолчала, подбирая слова, и он ободряюще сжал ее ладонь. — Мне было шесть, когда умер дедушка. Я отказалась идти на ежегодный парад без него, весь день проплакала в своей комнате и не хотела садиться за праздничный стол. Тогда мама придумала накрыть стол еще на одного человека и сказала мне, что дедушка обязательно посидит вместе с нами, хотя мы и не сможем увидеть его. А на следующий год я сама поставила приборы еще на двух гостей, решив, что будет нехорошо, если кто-нибудь зайдет к нам, а для него не найдется места.

— Всегда заботишься о других, да? — Дэнни улыбнулся, поцеловал Клару в висок и повел на кухню. — Тогда давай все-таки отнесем индейку, а то наши гости придут и останутся голодными.

— И мы тоже, — она отвернулась, украдкой смахнула навернувшиеся слезы и взяла большую тарелку с салатом. — Спасибо тебе.

Доктор включил телевизор, нашел канал, показывающий старые черно-белые фильмы, и выкрутил звук почти до минимума. Они сели за стол, Клара, как хорошая хозяйка, начала наполнять тарелки едой, игнорируя недовольные возгласы о том, что большие мальчики могут сами позаботиться о себе. Дэнни открыл бутылку вина, налил им с Кларой, а Доктор взял стакан апельсинового сока. Он не употреблял алкоголь и никогда не позволял себе даже бокал шампанского на праздник, и Клара после первого же их совместного празднования Рождества стала делать свежевыжатый сок специально для Доктора.

Она взяла свой бокал, встала, собираясь произнести небольшую речь, и Доктор с Дэнни, коротко переглянувшись, поднялись следом.

— Я повторюсь, но скажу еще раз, что День Благодарения всегда был и будет для меня семейным праздником. Год назад я целый день просидела дома одна, побоявшись пригласить Дэнни, потому что тогда мы встречались только несколько месяцев, и я еще не чувствовала… — Клара запнулась, но поймала теплый взгляд Дэнни и все-таки закончила. — А теперь здесь, рядом со мной, не только человек, которого я люблю, но и его семья.

По глазам Доктора она видела, что ему хочется возразить, но он промолчал и только качнул головой, упрямо продолжая не признавать себя частью семьи Дэнни. Клара не могла понять, почему Доктор считает, что у него нет права иметь близких людей, и с не меньшим упрямством доказывала ему обратное.

— Поэтому я хочу поблагодарить Бога, судьбу да кого угодно, следящего за нами сверху, — она перевела взгляд с Дэнни на Доктора и подняла бокал. — За то, что…

— … ты не разбила ни одной тарелки из моего любимого сервиза, Клара Освальд! — перебил Клару высокий звонкий голос.

Она вздрогнула, стремительно обернулась, чуть не расплескав на себя вино, и испуганно уставилась на собственную мать, стоящую в дверях столовой. Позади нее в коридоре стоял небольшой пурпурный чемодан на колесиках, а в руке она показательно перебирала связку ключей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Клара поставила бокал на стол, подошла к маме и обняла ее, уткнувшись лицом в плечо.

— Решила сделать сюрприз и приехать на День Благодарения к дочери. Но оказалось, что она уже устроила свой праздник, — она отпустила Клару, мимоходом потрепав по макушке, прошла к телевизору и выключила его. — Сколько раз повторять, что если хочешь создать какой-то фон, то включи музыку, а не телевизор.

— Прости, — Клара не стала отпираться и говорить, что это была не ее идея. Она глубоко вздохнула, подобралась, как перед прыжком, и выпалила: — Я познакомлю тебя со своими гостями!

— Твоя первая правильная идея, дорогая.

— Дэнни Пинк, мой бойфренд. Я рассказывала тебе о нем, — представила Клара, и Дэнни, приветливо улыбнувшись, пожал протянутую ему ладонь. — А это его наставник и наш друг, профессор Джон Смит, но он предпочитает, чтобы его называли…

— Доктор, — закончила мама и, растянув ярко накрашенные губы в широкой, похожей на оскал улыбке, произнесла: — Здравствуй.

Доктор побледнел, сравнявшись цветом лица со своей белой рубашкой, нащупал спинку стула и медленно сел.

— А это моя мама, миссис Освальд, — почти прошептала Клара, опустив голову, чтобы не видеть обеспокоенно-укоряющего взгляда Дэнни.

— О, дорогая, я еще не настолько старая, к чему все эти «миссис». Лучше просто Мисси, не правда ли? А я буду называть твоего бойфренда Дэнни, мы ведь с ним уже друзья?

— Д-да, — осторожно ответил Дэнни, все еще не понимающий, что вообще происходит.

— Прекрасно! — Мисси, как ни в чем не бывало, опустилась на свободный стул и поманила Дэнни пальцем. — И мне вина, дорогой. Так и знала, что провести День Благодарения в кругу семьи будет восхитительной идеей.

— Надо было предупредить, мам. Я бы встретила тебя, — Клара забрала у Дэнни бутылку, сама налила бокал вина и поставила перед Мисси.

— Я подарю тебе толковый словарь. И первое слово, значение которого ты прочитаешь, будет «сюрприз», — Мисси наклонилась к Кларе, выразительно посмотрела на Доктора и громким шепотом произнесла: — И, дорогая, не стоит говорить своей матери при посторонних, что ей нужно или не нужно делать. Это невежливо.

— Прости, — не стала спорить Клара и поспешила перевести разговор на другую тему. — Помнишь, я говорила, что Дэнни пишет магистерскую работу?

— И как успехи? — Мисси снова обратила все свое внимание на Дэнни.

— Недавно закончил практическую часть, Доктор сейчас читает ее, и если его удовлетворят мои вычисления…

— О, дорогой, мне так жаль, — почти пропела Мисси и, вздохнув, сочувственно погладила Дэнни по плечу. — Должно быть, сложно иметь в наставниках человека, который сам ничего не смыслит в математике, но решил учить других?

Клара повернулась к Доктору так резко, что заболела шея. Она успела достаточно узнать его и была уверена, что Доктор ни за что не спустит такое открытое оскорбление в свой адрес. Но он не сказал ничего, только опустил голову, сгорбившись на стуле, будто его единственным желанием было просто исчезнуть. Клара не имела понятия, что произошло между Доктором и мамой и кто был виноват, но молча смотреть и ничего не делать было выше ее сил. Она много раз видела, как Мисси делает так со своими подчиненными — доводит тех, кто ей не нравится, а после безжалостно увольняет их, морально растаптывая перед остальными сотрудниками.

Но у Клары было одно единственное преимущество, дававшее почти безнаказанную возможность перечить Мисси — она была ее дочерью. И, что бы ни случилось, Мисси всегда рано или поздно прощала ее.

— Доктор — очень хороший преподаватель, — храбро вступилась Клара. — Ты же знаешь, мам, я ничего не смыслю в математике, но с литературой он мне сильно помог.

— И что это было? — Мисси отпила глоток вина. — Эссе о литературной подоплеке и происхождении шотландских ругательств?

Дэнни попытался спрятать смешок за приступом кашля, но Клара все равно пнула под столом его ногу, возмущенная тем, что он совершенно не помогает.

— Спасибо за тему, я запомню. Но нет, это было то эссе о теме любви в «Ромео и Джульетте», — она мило улыбнулась и напомнила: — Ты читала его и сама сказала, что я хоть раз написала что-то стоящее.

— Что-то стоящее по сравнению с остальными твоими работами, — педантично поправила Мисси. — И это не значит, что мне понравилось.

— Я буду работать усерднее, — пообещала Клара, мысленно записав этот раунд за собой.

Сколько она себя помнила, их отношения с Мисси всегда были не самыми простыми. И чем старше становилась Клара, тем больше они походили на вечное соперничество двух заклятых подруг. Мисси была непредсказуемой, шумной и в высшей степени невыносимой, но Клара любила свою мать именно такой.

— Миссис Освальд… Мисси, мне очень жаль, — вклинился в их разговор Дэнни, и Клара почти поверила его расстроенному выражению лица, — но нам пора. Я бы очень хотел познакомиться с вами поближе, но есть несколько срочных дел. Надеюсь, мы еще успеем увидеться с вами.

— Какой милый воспитанный мальчик, — восхитилась Мисси и потрепала Дэнни по щеке, чудом не оцарапав длинными ногтями. — Мы еще обязательно увидимся, я жажду узнать обо всех твоих достоинствах, которые смогли привлечь мою дочь.

Не привыкший к подобным провокациям Дэнни смутился, покраснел и выскочил из-за стола так быстро, будто боялся, что Мисси начнет посягать на его честь и достоинство. Но она откинулась на спинку стула, несколькими большими глотками допила вино и слишком спокойно произнесла, глядя прямо на Доктора:

— Прощай.

Он поднял голову, посмотрел долгим и каким-то обреченным взглядом, будто пытался навсегда запомнить ее лицо, затем встал и пошел в коридор следом за Дэнни, бросив Кларе короткое и тихое:

— Спасибо.

Клара оставила Мисси, вышла из столовой и наткнулась на застегивающего куртку Дэнни. Входная дверь была приоткрыта, и Доктора уже не было. Она робко тронула Дэнни за рукав, не уверенная, что ее не оттолкнут, но он сразу же притянул Клару к себе и обнял.

— Это моя вина, — она вцепилась в Дэнни, спрятала лицо на его груди. — Я увидела фотографию и поняла, но… Так не могло быть, и я решила, что все глупости… мое воображение… А она приехала, и…

— Тшш, — Дэнни погладил ее по волосам. — Завтра расскажешь, и мы вместе подумаем, что делать.

— Я люблю тебя, — Клара поднялась на цыпочки, поцеловала его и прошептала: — Я не заслужила.

— Я тоже. Но мне пора, — он разжал объятия и мягко отстранил Клару от себя. — Не хочу оставлять его одного.

Она проводила Дэнни, закрыла за ним дверь и вернулась в столовую. Мисси все еще сидела за столом и крутила в пальцах пустой бокал, рассеянно смотря на опустевшее место, на котором сидел Доктор. Клара подошла, пододвинула стул и села рядом, но Мисси не обратила на нее внимания. Тогда Клара подождала немного и, потеряв терпение, забрала у нее бокал. Мисси дернулась, обернулась к Кларе с таким растерянно-удивленным взглядом, что ей стало не по себе.

— Мы одни.

— Хочешь, открою тебе маленькую тайну, дорогая? Только никому не говори, — Мисси огляделась, приложила палец к губам. — Мир такой маленький.

— Мам, — Клара опустила голову, уперлась лбом в плечо Мисси и, не давая себе времени передумать, выпалила: — Он хороший. И у него нет никого, кроме Дэнни и Ржавчика.

— Ржавчика?

— Это кот. Он упал на Доктора с дерева и решил, что будет у него жить.

— Восхитительно, — безразлично отозвалась Мисси и, встряхнув Клару за плечо, потребовала: — А теперь скажи то, что на самом деле хочешь.

Клара зажмурилась, глубоко вздохнула и замерла, пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь очень важную тему для разговора. Она хотела спросить об этом уже больше месяца — с тех пор, как увидела на панели ТАРДИС старую выцветшую фотографию, но не могла набраться смелости. Потому что Мисси была в Америке, и ей совсем не нужно было знать, кого встретила Клара, но теперь все было иначе. Мисси иногда рассказывала о своем детстве, юности, показывала фотографии, но никогда не говорила прямо.

Идея была глупая, абсурдная и достойная бульварных романов, но Клара должна была знать. Она сильнее вжалась лбом в жесткое и неудобное плечо Мисси и рискнула:

— Так нечестно. Почему оба моих родителя математики, а я даже школьный курс понимаю с трудом.

Мисси напряглась, до боли сжала плечо Клары и обняла ее так, как не делала уже давно.

— Ты пошла в бабушку, она была учительницей английского в нашей школе.

Клара отстранилась, смущенная и одновременно напуганная тем, что оказалась права. Она вскочила, старательно пряча взгляд от Мисси, и начала убирать со стола.

— Я готовила, а посуду моешь ты.

— Я иду наслаждаться ванной с розовой пеной, — Мисси встала, растрепала волосы Клары и стащила со стола недопитую бутылку вина и бокал. — К тому же, зачем еще нужны дети, если не для выполнения домашних обязанностей?

Клара хмуро посмотрела вслед уходящей Мисси и не стала спорить. Ей нужно было подумать обо всем, что она узнала, решить, как быть дальше, и найти правильные слова, чтобы рассказать Дэнни.

А монотонное мытье посуды всегда успокаивало Клару лучше всего.

— — — 

**1 год, 2 месяца и 1 день**

Телефон звонил долго и настойчиво уже четвертый раз. Первые три звонка Доктор проигнорировал, но слушать еще раз эту противную громкую трель было невыносимо. Несколько лет назад Дэнни специально нашел самую неприятную мелодию звонка и установил ее на вызов со своего номера, когда понял, что Доктор постоянно оставляет телефон где попало и забывает проверять пропущенные вызовы.

Вчера он подвез Дэнни домой, доехал к себе и даже не поднялся в спальню, уснув прямо на диване в гостиной. Доктор долго сидел в полной темноте, рассеянно гладил забравшегося к нему на колени Ржавчика и пытался убедить себя, что весь прошедший день был всего лишь дурным сном, а потом просто закрыл глаза и забылся беспокойным сном, из которого его вырвал звонок.

— Да? — Доктор прижал телефон к уху, свободной рукой разминая затекшую за ночь шею.

Незнакомый женский голос на другом конце линии никак не мог принадлежать Дэнни. И чем больше он говорил, тем мрачнее и обеспокоеннее становился Доктор. Он вскочил на ноги, случайно пнул растянувшегося на ковре Ржавчика и, даже не заметив этого, схватил пиджак, нашел ключи от ТАРДИС и почти выбежал из дома. Это утро вряд ли могло стать еще хуже, но именно так и случилось.

Больницы всегда были одним из тех мест, которые Доктор всеми силами старался избегать. Он ненавидел запах лекарств, талька и дезинфицирующих препаратов, въедавшийся в кожу так сильно, что приходилось потом часами отмываться под душем, чтобы избавиться от него. Но теперь, когда Доктор шел по длинному выбеленному коридору, на ходу читая надписи на каждой палате, никакая ерунда вроде больничного запаха больше не имела значения. Он уже собирался остановить первую попавшуюся медсестру и попросить подсказать дорогу, когда свернул за угол и наткнулся на Клару.

Она стояла у стены, бледная и потерянная, и мяла в пальцах ремешок своей сумки, бездумно глядя в стенд с какой-то мотивационной чушью, висящий напротив. Доктор подошел к ней и позвал, стараясь не испугать:

— Клара? — она не ответила, и тогда Доктор положил ладонь ей на плечо и попробовал снова: — Это я.

— Мы договорились встретиться утром, — начала медленно говорить Клара, — поговорить и… Я ждала его в сквере у дома, а он… Мы помахали друг другу, и он не захотел идти до перехода и побежал через дорогу. Он все время так делал, Доктор. Каждый раз, а я ругалась, объясняла, что так нельзя. Он отшучивался, говорил, что осторожен и смотрит по сторонам, но… — она подняла на Доктора растерянный взгляд, будто ждала, что он начнет убеждать ее, что это только дурацкий и несмешной розыгрыш. — Она появилась из-за поворота, а Дэнни шел, смотрел на меня и улыбался… О Господи…

— Клара, нет…

— Это я виновата, — Клара прижала ладонь ко рту, сдавленно всхлипнула. — Я хотела всего лишь поговорить, я…

Доктор обнял ее и прижал к себе, не обращая внимания на сопротивление. Она пыталась вырваться, но Доктор держал слишком крепко, и тогда Клара сдалась, вцепилась в его пиджак, вжалась лицом в грудь и разрыдалась. Доктор баюкал ее, как маленькую, говорил, что все обязательно будет хорошо, не до конца понимая, кого из них обоих пытается убедить. Он хотел найти врача, медсестру или кого угодно, чтобы спросить о Дэнни, но Клара не отпускала, а оттолкнуть ее он не мог.

Мисси появилась неожиданно — просто вышла из-за поворота, стуча каблуками туфель, остановилась рядом с ними и погладила Клару по волосам, не говоря ничего. Доктору вдруг стало неловко от того, что он вот так просто позволяет себе обнимать Клару и стоять рядом с Мисси, будто у него еще осталось право на это. Он сам все испортил много лет назад, и теперь лучшим решением было уйти, снова сбежать и больше никогда не тревожить Мисси и Клару. Но дело касалось Дэнни, и Доктор не мог оставить его, тем более сейчас.

— Клара, — Мисси взяла ее за плечо и мягко развернула себе, каким-то непостижимым образом умудрившись не выдернуть из объятий Доктора. — Дорогая, посмотри на меня.

— Мам… — Клара вытерла слезы с лица, еще больше размазывая потекшую тушь, и все-таки подняла голову.

— Прекрати истерику, с твоим Дэнни все будет в порядке. Полежит пару месяцев в гипсе и подумает о своем поведении.

— Ты говорила с врачом? — спросил Доктор. Такая собранная и серьезная Мисси была ему совсем не знакома, и он хотел больше узнать ее с этой стороны, пока она еще была рядом.

— О, лучше, — Мисси взмахнула рукой и щелкнула пальцами. — Позвала знакомого хирурга из Лондон Бридж. Он стабилизирует вашего мальчика и заберет туда из этого отвратительного места.

— Мама! — воскликнула Клара и, вырвавшись из рук Доктора, обняла Мисси, с новой силой разрыдавшись у нее на плече.

Мисси похлопала Клару по плечу с таким обескураженно недовольным видом, что Доктор не выдержал и улыбнулся. Частная больница Лондон Бридж была одной из лучших, но счета за лечения там выставлялись поистине заоблачные. Доктор знал, что Мисси никогда не примет от него ничего, но все равно попробовал:

— Я могу оплатить…

— Оставь свои деньги при себе, — Мисси одарила его таким ледяным взглядом, что Доктор отступил назад. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Пойдем, дорогая, нам позвонят. И мы сразу же приедем, обещаю.

Клара молча кивнула, все еще тихо всхлипывая в плечо Мисси, и не сдвинулась с места. Тогда Мисси опустила одну руку, второй продолжая прижимать Клару к себе, и повела ее прочь. Доктор смотрел им вслед и думал, что уже однажды потерял Мисси, а теперь пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем Дэнни и Клара тоже оставят его. И он как никто другой знал, что целиком и полностью заслужил это.

На стоянке перед больницей было немноголюдно, и Доктор почти дошел до припаркованной в дальнем ряду ТАРДИС, когда снова увидел Мисси. Она стояла рядом с лиловым Мини Купером и что-то говорила Кларе, которая в ответ только мотала головой, уткнувшись Мисси в плечо. Не стоило этого делать, но Доктор все равно подошел к ним ближе и услышал:

— … пусти меня. Дорогая, я не могу сесть за руль, если ты не отпустишь меня, — Мисси вздохнула, нажала на брелок сигнализации и закрыла машину. — Хорошо, тогда пойдем ловить кэб.

— Я могу подвезти, — предложил Доктор и сразу же пожалел об этом, когда Мисси обернулась к нему.

Он видел в ее глазах ответ, тот самый, который она уже высказала несколько минут назад — Мисси больше никогда и ничего не нужно было от Доктора. Но Клара тихо попросила:

— Мам, пожалуйста…

— Хорошо, — согласилась Мисси, — подвези нас.

Доктор дошел до ТАРДИС, открыл ключом дверь и сложил спинку переднего сиденья. Он так и не поставил сигнализацию, предпочитая старый надежный замок, да и кто захотел бы угнать его машину. Мисси не могла не узнать ТАРДИС, но она не сказала ничего, только усадила Клару на заднее сиденье и села рядом с ней. Он повез их окружным путем, всеми силами стараясь потянуть время и подольше побыть рядом, но все равно машин на дорогах было отвратительно мало, и они доехали за каких-то двадцать минут.

— Заезжай на подземную парковку, — Мисси достала из кармана ключи от своей машины, нашла нужный брелок с чипом и открыла перед ТАРДИС шлагбаум.

Они въехали внутрь, и Доктор немного покружил по парковке, пока не нашел свободное место напротив лифтов. Он припарковал ТАРДИС, заглушил двигатель, вышел из машины и снова сложил спинку переднего сиденья.

— Мы приехали, — Мисси погладила притихшую Клару по волосам, но та только мотнула головой и зарылась лицом в ее плечо. — Ну же, не спи. Я не могу нести тебя на руках.

— Да… сейчас, — невнятно пробормотала Клара, привстала и попыталась вылезти из машины, не открывая глаз. Но зацепилась ногой о сложенное переднее сиденье, потеряла равновесие и упала в руки успевшего подхватить ее Доктора. — Простите.

— Не ушиблась? — Доктор прижал Клару к себе, и она вцепилась в него, как раньше в больнице.

Мисси странно посмотрела на них обоих, вылезла из машины, откинула сиденье обратно и, наклонившись, достала из замка зажигания ключи. Доктор постоянно забывал их там, вспоминая лишь тогда, когда нужно было запереть ТАРДИС, а Мисси даже спустя столько лет помнила об этом и ни секунды не сомневалась, что найдет ключи именно там. Она захлопнула дверь, сама закрыла ТАРДИС и, пройдя к лифту, нажала кнопку вызова.

Доктор ждал, что Клара уйдет к Мисси, но она потащила его вместе с собой, не желая отпускать. Мисси хмыкнула, пропустила их вперед себя в лифт и ничего не сказала. Они вошли в квартиру в полном молчании, Доктор замешкался на пороге, не зная, как вести себя дальше, и Мисси решила все сама. Она мягко забрала Клару, прижала ее голову к своему плечу, зачем-то закрыла ей ладонями уши и тихо сказала:

— Маленький белый пузырек без этикетки за зеркалом в ванной, на второй полке. И стакан воды.

Он нашел все, что просила Мисси, и вернулся в коридор, но там уже никого не было. Тогда Доктор пошел искать их, он никогда раньше не был нигде, кроме столовой и кухни, поэтому наугад открывал каждую дверь, пока не нашел нужную.

Комната Клары была удивительно небольшой для такой огромной квартиры, но пастельные тона и окно в половину стены делали ее визуально больше. Мисси задернула шторы, погасила свет и оставила включенным только ночник на прикроватной тумбочке. Она сидела на краю кровати рядом с завернувшейся в одеяло Кларой и что-то негромко рассказывала. Доктор успел услышать лишь короткое «…его выпускном», прежде чем Мисси увидела его и замолчала.

— Вот, — он поставил на тумбочку пузырек и стакан воды и отошел обратно к двери.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно поблагодарила Мисси, — что ничего не разбил на кухне.

Это было так похоже на прежнюю Мисси, что Доктор не мог не улыбнуться. Он отвернулся, решив, что не стоит лишний раз провоцировать Мисси, и уперся взглядом в резной туалетный столик с тройным зеркалом. На столешнице стояло множество флакончиков, тюбиков и коробочек, о назначении которых Доктор мог только догадываться, но его внимание привлекло не это — на зеркало было налеплено множество ярко-желтых стикеров с короткими надписями. В полутьме мало что можно было прочитать, но Доктор разобрал «Просто скажи это» и сразу же отвернулся, не желая лезть в секреты Клары.

Он вышел из комнаты, прикрыл за собой дверь и хотел сразу уехать, даже не попрощавшись, но понял, что ключи от ТАРДИС так и остались у Мисси. Доктор не хотел мешать им с Кларой и решил дождаться, пока Мисси придет сама. Но короткий сон в неудобном положении и вся нервотрепка этих дней давали о себе знать, поэтому Доктор ушел в гостиную и сел на диван. Напротив оказался выключенный электрический камин, сверху сверху него была приделана полочка для фотографии. И на каждой всегда были только двое — Мисси и Клара.

Доктор не понимал, как он мог не заметить эти фотографии раньше, когда они вчера были здесь с Дэнни. Но Мисси всегда утверждала, что он и метеорит под окном собственного дома не заметит, если его не ткнуть носом. И, видимо, оказалась права. Она всегда была права. Доктор улыбнулся, разглядывая фотографию, на которой маленькая двухлетняя Клара тянула мамины волосы в рот, а Мисси, смеясь, пыталась отобрать их и всунуть Кларе погремушку в руки.

— Она уснула, — произнесла Мисси над его плечом, и Доктор дернулся, снова не успев заметить, когда она пришла.

— Хорошо. Что ты дала ей? — спросил Доктор, снова влезая не в свое дело. Ему нужно было встать, попросить свои ключи обратно и уйти, больше не досаждая своим присутствием. Но Доктор иррационально хотел, чтобы Мисси выгнала его сама, вновь напомнив о том, как ненавидит.

— Снотворное, — Мисси обошла диван и, вместо того чтобы потребовать немедленно уйти, протянула чашку с чаем.

— Я… не стоило, — Доктор взял чашку, умудрившись не коснуться пальцев Мисси, и обнял ладонями, грея руки.

— Ты устал, — она шагнула к креслу, но вдруг передумала и опустилась на диван рядом с Доктором. В ее руках тоже была чашка, и Мисси начала пить свой чай маленькими глотками, оставляя на фарфоровой кромке следы помады.

Она сидела рядом, достаточно далеко, чтобы не касаться, но Доктор чувствовал исходящее от нее тепло. Мисси, которую он когда-то знал, красила волосы в светлый цвет, пахла летним лугом после дождя и всегда улыбалась ему. А эта новая Мисси укладывала темные волосы в сложную прическу, пользовалась приторно-сладкими духами и ненавидела его. Но все равно Доктор чувствовал себя как никогда дома, сидя на диване в чужой квартире и рассматривая фотографии из жизни Мисси, в которой для него уже давно не было места.

Однажды Клара спросила, любил ли он своего друга, о котором рассказывал, и Доктор соврал. Ответил, что любит до сих пор, потому что Клара бы просто не поняла. Доктор по-своему любил многих: Ривер, Дэнни и даже Клару, но не Мисси. Она просто была — рядом с ним, вместе с ним, как неотъемлемая часть его самого. И теперь, когда Мисси снова была здесь, Доктор вновь чувствовал себя целым. И был до боли счастлив одним лишь осознанием того, что она в порядке.

Ни на одной фотографии не было Люка, и Доктор не должен был радоваться этому, но они ненавидели друг друга с первой же встречи, поэтому он не смог промолчать:

— Ты разошлась с Люком?

— Твое довольное лицо просто кричит о том, как ты сочувствуешь мне, Доктор, — едко, но совершенно беззлобно отозвалась Мисси.

И это было бы так похоже на их прежние постоянные перепалки, если бы она не называла его Доктором. Когда-то, целую вечность назад, он ругался с Мисси и требовал, чтобы она не смела обращаться к нему дурацким прозвищем «Тета», но теперь ему безумно этого не хватало. Для многих он был Доктором, кто-то упрямо продолжал называть его Джоном или, что было еще хуже, профессором Смитом, но Тетой — никто. Он больше не был кем-то близким для Мисси и стал всего лишь Доктором, но она все еще не прогоняла его. И, возможно, это все-таки был его единственный шанс.

— Он всегда был идиотом. А твой новый муж… Клара ладит с отчимом?

— Нет, — Мисси скинула туфли, привстала и села обратно, поджав под себя ногу. — У нее никогда не было отчима.

— Но… — Доктор растерялся, отхлебнул из чашки и, поморщившись, отставил ее. — Откуда тогда Освальд?

— Что не так? — холодно поинтересовалась Мисси, не скрывая своего недовольства. — Или ты окончательно перестал признавать что-то, кроме пакетиков с опилками, по недоразумению названными чаем?

— Ты добавила туда виски, — он не хотел напоминать ей о той ночи, после которой позорно сбежал, даже не попрощавшись, но слишком хорошо знал, что Мисси не успокоится, пока не услышит ответ. — Я не пью алкоголь уже давно.

Она отвернулась и ничего не сказала, наверняка тоже вспоминая тот день. Тогда Доктор действительно хотел уехать, и приглашение на международный проект оказалось как нельзя кстати. Они с Мисси столько лет были вместе, пока она встретила Люка, вышла за него замуж, начала работать в семейном бизнесе и стала все больше отдаляться от Доктора. Он знал, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, и однажды между ними останутся лишь короткие, ничего не значащие звонки по праздникам. Но Доктор уже забыл, каково это — обходиться без Мисси. Она всегда была рядом, и ожидание их все более редких встреч стало для него тем, ради чего он вставал по утрам. А потом, в такой важный для него день, Мисси просто не пришла, и Доктор решил, что хватит. Согласился на поездку в Канаду, собрал вещи, достал из ящика стола фотографии и понял, что не сможет. Тогда ему в голову и пришла та глупая идея, что если выпить, то получится спокойно уснуть. А позже неожиданно приехала Мисси, и Доктор с легкостью разрушил все то, что осталось от их дружбы.

— Возьми, — Мисси отдала ему свою наполовину опустевшую чашку. — Несладкий и еле теплый, как раз, как ты не любишь.

— Люблю, — легко соврал Доктор, пробуя ее чай. Он действительно был невкусным, зато кромка чашки оказалась сладковатой от помады Мисси.

— Стивен Скот Освальд, астронавт НАСА, — она выдержала паузу, сполна насладившись удивлением Доктора, и пояснила: — Первая красивая фамилия, которая попалась мне в газете. Мы заканчивали бракоразводный процесс, Клара еще не родилась, и мне нужна была новая фамилия для нас обеих.

— Он мерзавец, — процедил Доктор сквозь сжатые зубы, борясь с желанием выплеснуть злость, швырнув кружкой в стену. Он всегда знал, что этот золотой рафинированный мальчик в конце концов не сделает Мисси счастливой, и оказался прав.

— Вот он-то как раз и не имеет никакого отношения к нашему расставанию, — безжалостно припечатала Мисси.

— Я… — Доктор поднялся, нервно сделал пару шагов прочь и, остановившись у камина, поставил кружку на полочку, чувствуя, как начинают дрожать руки. — Ты должна так сильно ненавидеть меня.

— Я не ненавижу тебя.

— Тогда почему… Тебе не нужно ничего моего, ты не хочешь меня видеть, но не даешь уйти. Я не спрашиваю, за что, но почему…

— Потому что я в бешенстве! — заорала Мисси и, вскочив на ноги, сделала то, на что Доктор так и не смог решиться: кинула чашку в стену рядом совсем рядом с ним. Фарфор разлетелся на мелкие осколки, а чайные брызги оказались на пиджаке и брюках Доктора, но им обоим было не до этого. — Ты сбежал! Оставил идиотскую записку и исчез навсегда! Что, я оказалась недостаточно хороша?! Не соответствовала твоим ожиданиям?! Или ты, Доктор, такой напоказ правильный и благородный, решил не порочить себя связью с замужней женщиной?! Ну же, ответь, я столько лет задаюсь этим вопросом!

— Ты была прекрасна! — рявкнул Доктор, и Мисси замолчала на полуслове, ошеломленная его словами. Он подскочил к ней, схватил за плечи, не осознавая, как сильно сжимает пальцы, и торопливо заговорил: — В моей жизни не было никого и ничего лучше тебя, а я все испортил. Ты выросла, я перестал быть нужным тебе, и это оказалось так страшно.

— Замолчи, — попросила Мисси и закрыла ему рот, но Доктор поцеловал ее пальцы и, бережно взяв за запястье, прижал руку Мисси к груди. Он не собирался останавливаться, только не сейчас, когда наконец получил возможность сказать все, о чем пришлось молчать столько лет.

— Я всегда знал, что однажды это произойдет, но все равно… видеть, как ты еще больше отдаляешься, оказалось слишком. А когда ты не пришла, я понял, что это конец. И я согласился на тот проект, чтобы дать себе возможность смириться. Звонки по праздникам, открытки на Рождество… я был согласен. Даже просто знать, что ты счастлива, было бы достаточно. А потом ты оказалась на моем пороге, и я не смог.

— Хватит, перестань…

— Ты даже не сопротивлялась. Как ты должна была испугаться, чтобы ничего не сделать. Я всю ночь смотрел на тебя и уехал рано утром, пока ты не проснулась, потому что не мог вынести твоего разочарования. И не забрал ни одной фотографии, какое у меня право было на них после всего… Осталась только одна, на панели ТАРДИС, ты сама когда-то наклеила ее. Все цвета выцвели, и уже лиц было не разобрать, но у меня больше ничего не осталось.

— Тета, ты просто… — Мисси вырвала руку, со всей силы оттолкнула Доктора от себя и одарила его таким полным ярости взглядом, что он попятился назад, пока не уперся спиной в стену. — Идиот! Кретин! Тупица! Неисправимый троечник! Ты знал меня всю жизнь и наивно полагал, что я могу испугаться настолько, чтобы ничего не сделать?! Спешу разочаровать, но из тебя так и не вышло насильника!

— Так ты… — ошалело пробормотал Доктор, не в силах поверить в то, что слышит.

— Я ненавижу тебя! — она подлетела к нему, схватила за отвороты пиджака, дернула вниз и поцеловала. Доктор нелепо взмахнул руками, сметая с каминной полки несколько фоторамок, и уперся ладонями в стену, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы ответить.

Мисси отстранилась, напоследок три раза поцеловав его в нос, и неожиданно спросила, будто ничего не произошло:

— Помнишь, ты однажды спросил, почему «Тета»?

Доктор молча кивнул, не уверенный, что сможет совладать с голосом, и нерешительно обнял Мисси.

— А помнишь то лето, когда дядя уехал на неделю и оставил старую чопорную мегеру присматривать за мной? — она вздохнула, сама прижалась к Доктору и стала играть с пуговицей на его рубашке. — Оказалось, она увлекалась медициной и выписывала тематические журналы. Я из вредности стащила парочку, чтобы сделать самолетики, а там случайно нашла это.

— Что? — тихо спросил Доктор, утыкаясь носом в макушку Мисси.

— Когда внимание захвачено одной-единственной мишенью, когда она удерживается в памяти, во внутреннем фокусе, то в коре головного мозга появляется тета-ритм, который продуцирует гиппокамп, — Мисси подняла голову, улыбнулась, смешно наморщив нос, и призналась: — Хотя я до сих пор не имею понятия, что такое гиппокамп.

— Я позже подарю тебе атлас человеческого тела, — пообещал он, не сомневаясь, что у них будет это самое «позже», причем обязательно одно на двоих.

— Если я найду там хотя бы одну приписку «для детей», то расцарапаю тебе лицо, — серьезно пообещала Мисси и для верности провела ногтем по его щеке.

Упоминание детей заставило Доктора снова вспомнить о Кларе и о тех фотографиях, на которых была только Мисси. Он не хотел тревожить их новый хрупкий мирок, но Доктору нужно было извиниться за то, что он все-таки разрушил.

— Мне жаль, что ты рассталась с Люком, — Доктор погладил Мисси по губам, не давая возразить. — Я всегда считал его не слишком хорошим человеком, но он мог бы стать неплохим отцом. Ты не должна была растить Клару одна.

— Ты прав, но есть небольшая проблема. Я рассталась с Люком, потому что не хотела, чтобы Клара носила его фамилию и называла отцом. Она была моей и только моей девочкой, — Мисси поднялась на цыпочки и уперлась лбом в лоб Доктора, как любила делать раньше. — И если ты сейчас спросишь, с кем я могла спать, кроме мужа, мне придется откусить тебе ухо.

Доктор обескураженно смотрел в наполненные шальным весельем глаза Мисси и пытался ухватить хотя бы одну связную мысль, потому что это было невозможно. Так не бывает, никто так просто не получает все, о чем можно было лишь мечтать. У Доктора не было слов, и тогда он обнял Мисси и наконец-то поцеловал ее сам, не зная, что еще сделать. Но она всегда понимала его лучше всех — Мисси стащила с него пиджак, на ощупь нашла пуговицы рубашки и расстегнула их почти до конца, когда от двери раздался полный неподдельной паники голос:

— Нет, ну не здесь же!

Доктор оторвал от себя разочарованно застонавшую Мисси, перехватил ее руки и наткнулся взглядом на стоящую в дверях Клару. Она стояла вполоборота и с чрезмерным рвением рассматривала пустую стену перед собой, крутя в руках ярко-розовый телефон.

— Ты должна спать, — Мисси повернулась в объятиях Доктора и облокотилась спиной о его грудь. — И откуда у тебя мой телефон?

— Никакие снотворные не спасут, когда вы так шумите, мам. А телефон ты оставила. Твой доктор Джонс звонила, сказала, что можно поехать к Дэнни, — Клара осторожно скосила взгляд, увидела, как Доктор, забывшись, начал гладить талию Мисси, и поспешила снова отвернуться. — Хотя я, пожалуй… съезжу одна, а потом расскажу вам.

Клара вслепую кинула телефон Мисси на диван и выскочила в коридор, напоследок хорошенько хлопнув дверью. Мисси заливисто расхохоталась ей вслед, развернулась к донельзя смущенному Доктору и подергала за пуговицу рубашки.

— Тета, очнись.

— Она что, знает? — Доктор перехватил руку Мисси и переплел ее пальцы со своими. — Оставь рубашку в покое.

— Оставлю, когда сниму ее с тебя, — Мисси хитро улыбнулась. — Клара всегда была умненькой девочкой. А твоя трепетно оберегаемая фотография в ТАРДИС оказалась не такой уж и выцветшей. Наша дочь вспомнила, где видела похожие фото, сложила два и два и вчера спросила меня.

— Но те фотографии…

Мисси взяла лицо Доктора в ладони, широко улыбнулась и, извернувшись, несильно укусила его за нос:

— Я забрала их все. А теперь заткнись и дай мне наконец-то получить своего друга обратно, пока не вернулась Клара и не устроила нам отвратительный слезоточивый вечер воспоминаний.

Доктор рассмеялся, легко подхватил Мисси на руки и уронил на диван. Мисси фыркнула и, отведя с лица растрепавшиеся волосы, возмутилась:

— Не смей таскать меня, Тета! — она горячо выдохнула ему в губы, обняла за шею и прошептала: — Твоя страсть к диванам пугает. Особенно, когда в паре комнат от нас есть огромная кровать. Но раз ты испытываешь столь нежные чувства к узким и неудобным местам, то мы можем поставить в спальне кушетку и…

— Все, что пожелаешь, — пообещал Доктор и наконец-то заткнул ее поцелуем.

Он не собирался больше терять ни минуты. Особенно, когда Клара могла вернуться в любой момент, а им нужно было успеть отдать друг другу долг в двадцать лет.

С процентами.

— — —

**2 года**

Аэропорт имени Джона Кеннеди был чересчур шумным, многолюдным и именно таким, каким его помнила Клара. Она взяла Дэнни за руку и повела его к выходу из терминала, сокращая путь через зону выдачи багажа, чтобы поскорее оказаться снаружи.

— Это Нью-Йорк, — прокомментировала Клара, когда на них чуть не налетела шумная стайка студентов. — Здесь всегда так.

— Громко и нечем дышать? — Дэнни приобнял ее за плечи, ненавязчиво защищая Клару от неосторожных прохожих.

— Быстро и весело. Стоит только пожить тут немного, и Лондон уже будет казаться скучным и медленным, — Клара вдруг резко остановилась и нахмурилась. — Кстати, о весело…

— Вон там, смотри.

Дэнни вытянул руку, показывая направление, но вокруг было слишком много людей. Она огляделась, подошла к скамейке и, сняв туфли, запрыгнула на сиденье, всматриваясь в толпу.

Мисси стояла у витрины маленького магазинчика, продающего всякие безделушки и сувениры, и, оживленно жестикулируя, рассматривала неровно сидящих в ряд мягких игрушек. Доктор стоял рядом, положив ладонь ей на талию, и что-то возражал, периодически целуя Мисси в висок.

— Мама нашла нам новое домашнее животное, — Клара спрыгнула вниз и всунула ноги в туфли. — Папа пока против, но долго не продержится.

— У Доктора нет шансов.

— Как думаешь, это когда-нибудь кончится? — задумчиво спросила она, обнимая Дэнни. — Мы живем отдельно, и все равно я каждый раз боюсь выйти из комнаты и снова застать их на нашей кухне.

— Только не говори…

— Да, два раза. Они завозили продукты и немного увлеклись, — Клара замотала головой, отгоняя воспоминание о мамином чулке, кокетливо свисающем со стойки для ножей. — Давай вырежем из толкового словаря страницу со словом «дружба» и подарим им в рамочке.

— Не поможет, — Дэнни рассмеялся, поцеловал ее в макушку и предложил: — Лучше поменяем замки. Ты была права насчет домашнего животного.

Клара отпустила Дэнни, выглянула из-за него и увидела родителей: Доктор шел рядом с Мисси, ревниво поглядывая на большого плюшевого филина, которую она обнимала обеими руками.

— Она нарисует ему брови и назовет Тетой, — восхитилась Клара, прекрасно знавшая этот хитрый взгляд своей мамы.

— Я живу в ситкоме, — пробормотал Дэнни себе под нос и рассеянно погладил висящую на плече кошачью переноску.

Сидящий внутри Ржавчик согласно мяукнул.

**Author's Note:**

> — Парад Macy’s в Нью-Йорке:  
> Грандиозный ежегодный парад, организуемый крупнейшей сетью универмагов Macy’s с 1927 года. Его главная достопримечательность — надувные игрушки огромных размеров (герои мультфильмов, сказок и телепередач), которые проносят от Центрального парка до входа в универмаг — напротив Геральд-сквер.
> 
> — «Когда внимание захвачено одной-единственной мишенью, когда она удерживается в памяти, во внутреннем фокусе, то в коре появляется тета-ритм, который навязал ей гиппокамп» — журнал «Наука и жизнь», №5, 2013, статья «Откуда берутся умные дети»


End file.
